


Your Scents

by sumihika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Impregnation, Omega Verse, Rough Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumihika/pseuds/sumihika
Summary: Hinata selalu berpikir ia adalah seorang Alpha Female yang kuat. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu Sasuke Uchiha, seorang Alpha Male dominan yang mengubahnya menjadi Omega dalam semalam.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga membenci Omega. Omega menghalangi mimpinya untuk menjadi wanita karir yang independen. Itu cita-cita Hinata sejak kecil, keluar dari aturan ketat Klan Hyuga. Karena kodrat Omega adalah untuk berada di rumah dan melahirkan.

Ayahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal bercampur malu ketika pria tua itu terlambat mengetahui bahwa putri sulungnya seorang Alpha-female. Hinata memberitahunya di acara penting seperti pertemuan perjodohan. Karena itu artinya, Hinata bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri, termasuk menolak perjodohan dengan Toneri Otsutsuki.

Di Klan Hyuga, ada tradisi untuk menikahkan anak perempuan Omega dari keluarga inti Hyuga dengan anak laki-laki Alpha dari Klan Otsutsuki. Tradisi yang sudah berjalan sejak lama itu untuk memperkuat garis keturunan di antara keduanya.

Hinata yakin betul ia adalah alpha. Ia mengetahuinya saat tes kesehatan di usianya yang ke-12 tahun dan terus merahasiakannya dari ayahnya. Hiashi saat itu yakin Hinata adalah Omega, karena istrinya seorang Omega dari Otsutsuki. Neji, anak pertama mereka adalah Alpham. Hiashi terpaksa harus menahan malunya, membatalkan perjodohan Hinata karena ulah putri sulungnya itu.

Dari kecil Hinata sangat ingin menjadi alpha. Menjadi seorang alpha adalah kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Karena seorang Alpha-female tidak perlu terikat 'scent' dari Alpha-male, dan bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Ia juga tidak perlu menjadi Omega yang ditakdirkan untuk berada di dalam rumah dan mengurus anak-anak. Karena 'scent' alpha tidak sekuat Omega, Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Alpham. Ia juga tidak perlu merasakan masa subur Omega yang tergolong ribet untuk seorang wanita.

Namun, karena pria itu, semuanya berubah. Pria Alpham menyebalkan yang merubahnya menjadi seorang Omega dalam semalam.

Ketika Hinata bangun, ia sudah berada di kamar luas, dengan 'scent' Alpham menguar di seluruh ruangan. 'Scent' memabukkan yang membuat gadis itu teringat dengan peristiwa menyebalkan di malam sebelumnya. Kemudian ia bersumpah tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Alpham brengsek bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun Semesta senang sekali bercanda dengannya. Sekuat apapun ia menghindar, yang datang akan terus datang. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. 'Scent' Sasuke Uchiha terlalu kuat. Membuatnya terperangkap di dalamnya.

.

TBC

  
  



	2. 2

Hinata yakin benar, ia seorang Alpha-female. Namun ketika ia pergi ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, tidak sedikit Alpha-male yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Ia menjadi pusat perhatian para alpha. Banyak pula dari mereka yang mengeluarkan 'scent' masing-masing hanya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu sampai harus menggaruk hidungnya, karena merasa terganggu dengan 'scent' para alpha yang saling bercampur.

Sebenarnya untuk ukuran seorang Alpha-female, ini sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Karena 'scent' dari Alpha-female hampir mirip dengan Alpha-male karena itulah Alpha-male lebih tertarik dengan 'scent' Omega yang cenderung unik dan lebih lembut.

Memilih mengabaikan para alpha, Hinata mendengarkan musik dari band yang berisi anggota departemen keuangan, sembari menikmati jusnya di ujung ruangan. Pesta belum dimulai, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai. Namun para alpha terus saja mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Hinata menyesali seorang alpha menyebalkan datang dan justru menggodanya. Pria itu menggodanya seakan ia seorang Omega.

"Sudah kubilang, Aku alpha!" Hinata mengeraskan suaranya karena suara musik terlalu keras.

"Mana mungkin kau alpha? 'Scent'-mu sudah pasti Omega." Ujar laki-laki dengan tato di pipinya itu. Pria itu melingkari bahu Hinata dengan lengannya. "Ayolah, pergi denganku."

Tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya, Hinata menghempaskan tangan pria itu. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Wow, Nona. Untuk seorang Omega kau berlebihan sekali."

Hinata melangkah pergi, menjauhi pria itu. Namanya Kiba Inuzuka dari Perusahaan Inuzuka. Hinata hanya tahu pria itu relasi kerja Shino, rekan kerja Beta-nya, tapi pria itu justru bertindak kurang ajar padanya.

Awalnya Shino, Manajer HRD, mengenalkan Kiba pada manajer-manajer lainnya. Hinata yang sedang menikmati jusnya, seraya mengamati perkumpulan para manajer itu, tiba-tiba di dekati oleh Kiba. Pria itu mengabaikan peringatan Shino dan mengejar Hinata, bahkan hingga berpisah dari rombongannya sendiri.

Ditolak Hinata lagi, Kiba kembali mengejar gadis itu. Ia meraih tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, Nona." Gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Kiba dan menatap pria itu, tajam. Kiba menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau mungkin bisa menolakku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menolak pria yang di sana." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah seorang pria raven yang tengah duduk santai di sofa tamu VIP, dan menatapnya.

Melihat ekspresi datar Hinata, Kiba lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia alpha tertinggi dari semua alpha."

Seorang Alpha-male selalu tahu siapa yang lebih kuat diantara mereka. Hinata sekali lihat saja bisa langsung tahu. Pria itu seorang Alpha-male dengan 'scent' yang sangat kuat. Lebih kuat dari para alpha lain yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Saat ini alpha Raven itu masih menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Gadis itu termenung sesaat. Aura pria itu tidak seperti seorang Alpha-male kebanyakan. Terasa berbeda dan tatapannya seperti menghipnotisnya.

Sesaat lupa pada Kiba, Hinata segera tersadar ketika Shion meneriakkan namanya.

"Hyuga-san, saatnya anda maju ke depan!"

Shion segera membawa Hinata menuju panggung, meninggalkan Kiba yang gagal merayunya.

Musik terhenti dan berganti dengan musik latar yang tenang. MC naik ke atas panggung untuk membacakan agenda selanjutnya.

"Setelah penampilan singkat dari Band Lotto dari Departemen Keuangan, selanjutnya saya panggil Ibu Direktur, Hinata Hyuga-san untuk memberi kata sambutan untuk acara ini.

Menaiki tangga menuju panggung, kedatangan Hinata disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah seluruh relasi perusahaannya. Ia tersenyum kepada MC, Deidara dari HRD, dan menggantikan posisi pria berkuncir itu untuk berdiri di depan stand mic.

Penampilan Hinata di panggung mengejutkan Kiba. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis yang ia rayu rupanya memegang posisi penting di perusahaan.

"Sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Akatsuki. Semoga selalu sukses dan selalu diberkati." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain doa untuk Akatsuki agar dapat terus melayani masyarakat sebagai perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Jepang. Tahun lalu kita berhasil meraih angka penjualan tertinggi untuk produk kecantikan yang di-endorse oleh artis Sakura Haruno. Semoga kita bisa meraih pencapaian yang lebih tinggi lagi di tahun mendatang. Sukses terus untuk Akatsuki, silahkan nikmati pestanya."

Sambutan dari Hinata mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Terutama dari karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja di Akatsuki. Mereka tahu benar kerja keras perusahaan di setiap detilnya, termasuk kerja keras Ibu Direktur yang menjadi idola mereka. Seorang alpha yang kuat sekaligus mempesona.

Turun dari panggung, seorang pria berambut merah datang menghampirinya. Wanita berambut pendek dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya, mengikuti pria itu. Wanita itu melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka, sementara pria itu tersenyum pada Hinata dan menjabat tangannya. Seorang alpha dengan 'scent' yang sedikit menusuk indera penciuman Hinata, Nagato Uzumaki. Dia CEO Akatsuki.

Hinata bekerja di perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Jepang sebagai direktur termuda di perusahaan itu. Perusahaan Hinata-lah yang merilis sebagian besar iklan-iklan di televisi. Bahkan termasuk iklan yang terpasang di seluruh billboard di pusat kota Tokyo. Karena reputasinya yang sangat baik, perusahaannya mengundang seluruh perusahaan rekan.

"Direktur Hyuga. Sambutan yang bagus."

Hinata tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk pada Nagato. "Terima kasih, Presdir.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Semenjak kau menjadi Direktur, keuntungan perusahaan bertambah dan saham naik. Para pemegang saham sangat menyukaimu."

"Presdir terlalu memuji. Saya hanya melakukan yang terbaik."

Agenda acara kembali berlanjut, diabaikan oleh Hinata yang masih diajak mengobrol oleh Nagato. Pria itu mengenalkannya pada beberapa pemegang saham yang banyak membantu perusahaan. Salah satunya seorang pria yang disebut Kiba sebagai alpha tertinggi dari semua alpha. Sasuke Uchiha, Direktur Uchiha Corp. Pria itu rupanya menjadi salah satu pemegang saham di Akatsuki.

Nagato juga mengenalkan Hinata kepada Mei Terumi, presdir agensi artis yang menaungi Sakura Haruno. Agensinya sering bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki untuk syuting iklan suatu produk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, parfum apa yang digunakan Hyuga-san?" Tanya Mei, setelah sesi bincang-bincang masalah pekerjaan. Nagato dan Sasuke masih berada di samping mereka, mengobrolkan hal lain.

"Saya sering berganti-ganti parfum, tapi kali ini saya menggunakan brand Claire yang diiklankan Haruno-san."

Dahi Mei berkenyit. Ia tahu benar, brand itu adalah brand parfum khusus untuk para alpha. Namun wangi yang dirasakan Mei terasa aneh. Ia tidak berani menyinggung Hinata. Lain halnya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman Mei, beberapa pria alpha justru mengamati ke arah mereka.

Hinata sadar, para pria alpha itu mengamatinya karena sejak awal ia memasuki hotel ini, berkali-kali para alpha berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Baik itu rayuan keras seperti Kiba, atau menguarkan 'scent'. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia memilih untuk menghindar.

"Maaf, saya ke toilet sebentar." Hinata membungkuk berpamitan, lalu pergi menuju toilet di luar ballroom.

Begitu mendapati dirinya di depan cermin toilet, tubuh Hinata seketika lemas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sedari tadi ia menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak ambruk.

Hinata menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya malam ini. Tidak biasanya para alpha memperhatikannya bahkan hingga menguarkan 'scent' yang kuat hanya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata. Saking banyaknya alpha yang menguarkan 'scent', ia sampai tidak bisa menikmati hidangan makan malam, karena terganggu dengan bau para alpha itu.

Belum lagi rasa tidak nyaman yang sedari tadi ia rasakan entah sejak kapan. Hinata mengambil parfumnya, lalu menyemprotkan di lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu batuk-batuk dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Dengan setengah kesadarannya, ia melihat botol parfumnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sejak kapan parfumnya memiliki bau yang tidak enak?

Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin seperti orang setengah mabuk. Pipinya memerah dan ia merasa kepalanya semakin pusing. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Keluar dari toilet, tubuh Hinata langsung oleng setelah menabrak seseorang. Namun gadis itu tetap terjaga. Ia mendapati Sasuke Uchiha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Wangi 'scent' Sasuke segera tercium olehnya. Wanginya terasa maskulin.

Ugh, scent-nya terlalu kuat.

Hinata segera mendorong pria itu. Ia bersandar pada dinding, menahan kepalanya sendiri yang masih terasa sakit. 'Scent' Sasuke membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan tubuhnya terasa semakin aneh. Ia merasa panas tubuhnya meningkat terutama bagian bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pergi. Baumu aneh." Kata Hinata. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan siapa ia berbicara, yang jelas seseorang dengan 'scent' pekat di depannya ini, membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak karuan.. Kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, tapi tubuhnya terasa panas dan terasa aneh setelah mencium 'scent' pria raven itu.

Dada Hinata terasa berdenyut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perutnya sedikit sakit. Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Hinata ingin menghindar dari aroma tubuh Sasuke tapi badannya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa duduk berjongkok di depan toilet wanita.

Sementara Sasuke di depannya masih mengamati Hinata. Sejak gadis itu muncul dan menjadi pusat perhatian para alpha, pria itu sudah bisa menduga, gadis ini seorang Omega. Yang bodohnya adalah, dia datang kemari di saat sedang mengalami masa ovulasi.

"Hei, Nona Omega. Pulanglah. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan masa ovulasimu di tempat ini."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Omega untuk sekian kalinya, mood Hinata semakin memburuk.

"Masa ovulasi apa? Aku alpha, bukan Omega!"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran. Kalau sudah melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti setengah mabuk dengan wangi 'scent' yang harum begini, sudah dipastikan ia Omega. Kenapa pula gadis ini malah mengelaknya?

Pandangan Hinata semakin lama semakin memburam. Ketika ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Aroma 'scent'nya menguar kuat dan terasa sangat wangi. Seperti wangi bunga. Sasuke yang masih berada di depannya, tertegun melihat gadis itu.

"Scent-mu... enak." Ujar Hinata menengadah.

Setelah mengatakan 'scent' pria itu aneh, sekarang gadis itu justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Hinata berdiri mendekati Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Kepalanya lalu tergerak ketika mendapati ada 'scent' lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia lalu mendapati Kiba yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis.

Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke, mendekati Kiba. Pria itu tahu gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kiba, atau mungkin akan lebih parah. Dilihatnya beberapa alpha mulai mendekat karena aroma 'scent' Hinata.

Menarik tangan Hinata, Sasuke menanyakan alamat rumahnya. Namun gadis itu malah mengenduskan hidungnya di dada Sasuke dan meresapi aroma 'scent' maskulin dari pria itu. Dilihat dari manapun, jelas bertanya pada Hinata dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak akan berhasil.

.

Tubuh Hinata terasa ringan. Ketika matanya mengerjap, ia melihat dirinya digendong di atas kedua lengan Sasuke dan dibawa ke kamarnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa panas lagi. Hanya saja masih sedikit terasa aneh. Terutama di bagian bawahnya.

Tubuh Hinata diletakkan di ranjang, dan membuat Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu terbangun. Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan maut. Meski setengah kesadarannya belum kembali dan tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, ia masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu obat untuk menekan reaksi masa ovulasimu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Menolongmu dari para alpha yang mungkin akan menyerangmu." Kata Sasuke seraya duduk di tepian ranjang. "Lagipula, apa kau ini tidak sadar kalau sedang masa ovulasi?"

"Aku alpha. Masa ovulasiku bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

Sasuke heran. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat ada Omega yang bersikeras mengaku seorang alpha bahkan sampai mengabaikan masa ovulasi. Masa ovulasi seorang Omega tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja, kalau ia ingin menjaga keperawanannya. alpha juga memiliki masa ovulasi tapi tidak seribet Omega. Mereka tidak perlu dikurung di dalam rumah selama masa ovulasinya.

"Kau tidak sadar, ya? Dilihat bagaimanapun juga, kau itu Omega."

Kepala Hinata berdenyut. Ia ingin mendebat Sasuke tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia hanya berbicara pelan dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku alpha. Hasil cek kesehatanku mengatakan seperti itu." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti ada kesalahan."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata kembali terasa panas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya putus-putus. Namun kondisinya yang begitu tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu justru menyingkap gaunnya, membuat celana dalam berenda miliknya terlihat jelas.

"Ap... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuktikan bahwa kau seorang Omega."

.

TBC

  
  



	3. 3

Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merasakan napasnya semakin terputus-putus seiring dengan tubuhnya yang memanas. Ia tidak bisa protes ketika Sasuke menarik celana dalamnya dan menunjukkan bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu segera memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Hinata yang lembab.

"Ap... apa yang... akh..."

Hinata ingin memprotes, tapi yang selanjutnya, ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika jari Sasuke bermain di dalamnya. Pria itu menambahkan dua jarinya lagi dan bergerak perlahan di dalam liangnya. Pergerakan jari-jari Sasuke terasa di dinding kewanitaan Hinata. Sensasi yang aneh tapi ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya lebih cepat. Ia menghujamkan berkali-kali jarinya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas dan liangnya terasa semakin aneh. Yang jelas ia merasakan suatu gelombang yang akan datang. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari liangnya.

Bibir Hinata mengeluarkan erangan. Ketika erangan itu semakin keras, saat itu juga cairan keluar dari liangnya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu terengah-engah dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia orgasme dan itu karena seorang alpha.

"Rasa cairan Omega jauh lebih manis dari alpha. Kalau kau pernah merasakan cairan alpha sebelumnya, kau akan tahu perbedaannya." Ujar Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Hinata, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk menjilat cairannya sendiri.

Bibir Hinata tergerak perlahan, lidahnya terjulur. Sasuke memberikan satu jari telunjuknya untuk dikulum. Gadis itu menyesap cairannya dari jari pria itu dan merasakan rasa manis seperti permen di lidahnya.

"'Scent' Omega memiliki wangi harum yang lembut, tidak seperti alpha. Apa kau tidak bisa mengenali wangimu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Hinata.

"Aku mencium wangi lavender."

Suara Hinata terdengar lirih. Gadis itu masih bisa merespon Sasuke meskipun udah sepenuhnya berada dalam reaksi masa ovulasinya.

"Itu 'scent'-mu, baka Omega."

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang. Ia sudah membantu seorang Omega bodoh yang tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika pria itu menjauh, tubuhnya ditahan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana?" Suara gadis itu terdengar berbeda. "Ada bau enak di sini..."

Kepalanya mengarah pada bagian bawah Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu terulur membuka ritsleting celana pria itu dan memunculkan sesuatu besar yang sudah menegang. Pandangannya jelas mengatakan ia tidak sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hei, baka Omega."

Suara Sasuke terdengar memperingati, tapi Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu penuh kepasrahan seakan meminta untuk dimakan. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar terangsang oleh 'scent' gadis itu yang tercampur dengan 'scent'nya sendiri.

"Ayo masukkan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Hinata melebarkan kedua kakinya, menunjukkan kewanitaannya yang basah.

Shit!

Obat yang diminum Hinata untuk menekan reaksi masa ovulasinya, tidak bekerja. Sasuke tidak menyangka, ia akan berakhir pada seorang Omega yang sedang mengalami masa ovulasi. Pria itu tidak ingin membuat masalah. Terlebih gadis di depannya adalah direktur perusahaan relasi. Namun melihat Hinata terus merajuk, menginginkan dirinya, Sasuke seperti tak punya pilihan lain.

.

Ketika Hinata bangun, ia melihat dirinya di sebuah kamar putih bergaya modern, dengan aroma 'scent' yang terasa lembut sekaligus kuat. Aromanya membuat Hinata seperti berada di pegunungan dengan taman bunga lavender.

Tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya terlena dengan aroma 'scent'. Kamar ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Ketika Hinata melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang, ia berteriak terkejut. Terburu-buru mengenakan gaunnya lagi, ia kemudian tertegun ketika melihat bercak darah di seprai.

Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan kamar itu, ia kembali tertegun saat melihat seorang laki-laki raven sama-sama mematung, melihatnya keluar dari kamar.

Laki-laki itu... Sasuke Uchiha.

Ingatan Hinata langsung melayang ke kejadian semalam lalu. Ia sudah pasti mengenal pria raven itu. Namun yang ia ingat setelahnya, membuat wajahnya memerah. Semua kejadian itu terputar dengan baik seperti film, dalam ingatan Hinata.

"Ayo masukkan. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Hinata no baka!

Merutuk sekaligus kepalang malu, terlebih ia melakukannya bersama pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaannya sendiri, Hinata segera mengambil langkah kaki seribu. Yang penting ia kabur dari tempat ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

"Hasilnya Omega."

Ucapan Dokter itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan ia merasa dunianya hancur.

"Meskipun sangat langka, seorang alpha bisa saja menjadi Omega. Apalagi kau setengah Alpha dan setengah Omega." Ujar dokter itu seraya membaca hasil lab. Perkataan dokter itu membuat Hinata teringat. Ibunya seorang Omega. Tentu ia memiliki darah Omega dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pasti bertemu dengan Alpha yang sangat kuat dan membangkitkan darah Omega-mu seutuhnya."

Selanjutnya perkataan dokter diabaikan oleh Hinata. Ia tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dokter kecuali merutuki kejadian semalam.

Darah Omega selalu mencari Alpha. Maka dari itu ketika ia bertemu Sasuke, darah Omeganya bangkit. Dalam semalam, ia yang seorang alpha, telah berubah menjadi Omega. Jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh ayahnya, bisa-bisa kehidupan independen yang ia miliki, dirampas sudah.

Semua ini gara-gara raven sialan itu!

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumah, saat itulah ia baru sadar sesuatu yang sangat fatal. Ia sudah melewatkan malam di luar rumah. Sudah pasti ayahnya marah besar.

Benar saja. Ketika Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional Jepang, Hiashi dengan haori hijau gelapnya, berdiri tepat di pintu masuk. Seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan pulang. Walaupun Hinata boleh memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri setelah menjadi alpha, bukan berarti ia boleh melanggar aturan jam malam bagi anak perempuan seorang Hiashi Hyuga.

Sudah melewatkan malam di luar rumah, ditambah pulang dengan pakaian yang sama, dan jangan lupakan 'scent' yang terasa berbeda dari tubuh Hinata. 'Scent'nya tidak terasa seperti 'scent' seorang alpha. Wanginya berubah lembut ditambah sedikit aroma maskulin. Persis ketika Hiashi mencium aroma 'scent' Sang Istri setelah mereka bercinta.

Hinata tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Hiashi sudah melemparinya dengan tatapan maut bak sinar laser, kepadanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Omega, putriku?"

Pertanyaan Hiashi sudah menunjukkan bahwa Ketua Klan Hyuga itu telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putrinya sendiri.

Hiashi tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau justru senang. Putrinya melanggar aturan keluarga, sekaligus menjadi seorang Omega seperti yang ia inginkan. Namun Hiashi yakin, yang dilalui Hinata bukanlah seperti keinginannya. Terlebih bau 'scent' maskulin yang menempel pada 'scent' putrinya itu. Baunya terasa janggal dan sangat kuat.

"Aa... aku akan ke kamar."

Menghindari Hiashi, Hinata berjalan ke samping ayahnya, tapi Hiashi segera menghalanginya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Siapa pria itu?"

Sial.

Hinata tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ketika ayahnya marah, sebagai seorang alpha, ia akan mengeluarkan 'scent' kuat yang bisa melumpuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan saat ini Hiashi benar-benar marah. Sangat marah sampai membuat Hinata menunduk dan hampir berlutut karena tekanannya.

"Sa... Sasuke Uchiha."

Mendengar nama Uchiha, dahi Hiashi berkedut. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal sudah bertanya. Baginya lebih baik Hinata menjadi seorang alpha daripada seorang Omega karena Uchiha. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, Hiashi cukup berterima kasih. Berkat Uchiha putrinya menjadi Omega. Harus ada yang meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga mereka. Hanya saja mengingat aroma maskulin yang masih menempel di 'scent' Hinata adalah 'scent' seorang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin marah. 'Scent' Hiashi berubah terasa buruk bahkan sampai mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan dengan Toneri Otsutsuki."

"Ap... Apa?" Hinata tercengang. Begitu kepalanya terangkat, ayahnya sudah berlalu.

.

Mari kita kembali ke satu hari yang lalu.

Hari ketika seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dikumpulkan. Fugaku, istrinya Mikoto, keempat anaknya dan satu cucunya duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan hasil tes kesehatan Akira Uchiha, putra sulung dari putra pertama Uchiha, Shishui Uchiha.

"Hasilnya belum keluar, tapi sudah dipastikan Akira seorang alpha." Kata Shishui. Fugaku menghela napas, sementara Mikoto tersenyum miris.

"Keluarga kita pasti dikutuk." Komentar Obito. "Bagaimana mungkin seluruh anggota keluarga Alpha kecuali Ibu?"

"Kalau saja Sasuke mau menikah dengan Omega." Balas Mikoto. "Jika ada satu Omega, pasti rumah terasa lebih menyenangkan." Kata Mikoto yang kemudian memperhatikan putra bungsunya. Pria itu melengos, menghindari tatapan Ibunya. Memiliki rumah yang berisi enam alpha dengan tekanan dan 'scent' kuat mereka, tentu tidak menyenangkan.

"Semua ini karena Ibu yang bersemangat sekali memperkenalkan dia dengan banyak Omega sejak kecil."

Obito berkomentar lagi, dan mendapat isyarat dari Itachi untuk menghentikan perkataannya. Terkadang pria itu suka bicara keterlaluan, bahkan kepada orang tua sendiri.

"Itachi, apa ada kabar Sasuke mendekati Omega?" Tanya Fugaku pada putranya yang nomor tiga.

Itachi justru menatap sang adik bungsu. Karena Sasuke bekerja dibawah perusahaannya, tentu saja secara tidak langsung ia diserahi tugas menjaga adik bungsunya.

"Belum, Ayah. Kalau Ayah berkenan, aku bisa membebastugaskan dia dari pekerjaan di kantor, dan membuatnya mencari Omega."

Obito terkikik mendengar saran Itachi. Ia memang suka sekali melihat adik bungsunya kesulitan. Namun jika Fugaku memang mengijinkan, tentu akan membawa dampak yang besar bagi perusahaan. Peran Sasuke di perusahaan cabang yang dikembangkan Itachi, sangat besar dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

"Kau harus segera mencari Omega, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, tidak peduli seperti apa gaya hidupmu. Alpha ditakdirkan bersama Omega. Ini adalah hukum alam." Perintah tegas Fugaku membuat Sasuke marah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Persetan dengan hukum alam. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun! Ini hidupku!" Ujarnya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya dengan helaan napas lelah.

Keluar dari rumahnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan perasaan dongkol. Suigetsu yang menunggu Sasuke di luar rumah, segera mengikuti tuannya. Ia mendapati tuannya masih menekuk wajah. Ia tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Sang Tuan dan tentunya berkaitan dengan Omega.

Sialan! Apa yang bagus dari keluarga yang semuanya alpha?

Rutuk Sasuke masih merasa kesal dengan keluarganya sendiri. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Obito, Ibunya mengenalkan Sasuke kepada banyak Omega sejak pertama kali keluarganya tahu ia seorang alpha. Sebagai keluarga yang turun temurun menghasilkan anak-anak Alpha, mereka menjadi sangat terobsesi dengan Omega.

Tidak seperti ketiga kakaknya yang menikmati peran mereka sebagai Alpha yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh para Omega, Sasuke justru merasa muak dengan hal itu. Karena muak melihat obsesi keluarganya untuk memiliki keluarga Omega, ia tidak mau menikah dengan Omega.

Melihat majikannya masih berada dalam suasana batin yang buruk, sudah seharusnya ia mengembalikan mood Sasuke.

"Mau kemana, Tuan?"

"Pulang saja. Aku lelah."

"Malam ini anda harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Perusahaan Akatsuki di Hotel Uzumaki."

Menghela napas, Sasuke menjawab. "Kemanapun selain tempat ini."

Saat itu Sasuke Uchiha belum tahu, bahwa ia mungkin akan menarik ucapannya untuk tidak menikahi Omega. Karena bisa saja, ia justru terperangkap pada satu 'scent' Omega yang cukup kuat.

TBC

  
  
  



	4. 4

"Ayo masukkan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Entah mungkin karena Sasuke Uchiha memanfaat kondisi Hinata yang tidak berdaya, atau sebenarnya ia ikut terangsang 'scent' unik milik gadis itu.

Mengambil bungkus kondom dan membukanya, ia menurunkan celananya. Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang gadis itu. Kepala kejantanannya menembus, membelah kewanitaan Hinata seiring dengan pekikan kesakitan gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya terjepit sangat kuat dan ketika ia mendorongnya makin dalam, Hinata sedikit menjerit.

Dilihatnya darah mengalir keluar, pria raven itu merutuk. Ia terkejut ketika kedua kaki Hinata menyilang, mengunci pinggangnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, dan malah mencari kenikmatannya sendiri karena Sasuke tidak kunjung bergerak.

Sikap Hinata adalah lampu hijau bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pria itu menggerakkan pinggangnya, menusukkan kejantanannya perlahan dan kemudian bertambah cepat.

Kedua 'scent' mereka saling bercampur, menambah gairah mereka. Aroma musk yang kuat milik Sasuke kontras dengan 'scent' beraroma lavender milik Hinata. Kedua 'scent' yang berbeda itu membuat mereka rileks, sekaligus meningkatkan libido mereka.

Napas Hinata mulai tersengal-sengal, tidak bisa mengimbangi gerak pinggul Sasuke. Pria itu meraba seluruh tubuh Hinata, memberinya kecupan-kecupan disekujur tubuhnya, dan tidak lupa meremas kedua payudaranya.

Hinata hanya bisa melenguh, membiarkan Sasuke memuaskan hasratnya. Seluruh akal sehatnya sudah hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah keinginan untuk saling memuaskan masing-masing.

Gerakkan pinggul Sasuke sedikit terhambat karena kewanitaan Hinata yang berkontraksi, menjepit kejantanannya. Gadis itu tidak sadar sudah berkali-kali orgasme sementara Sasuke sama sekali belum melepaskan dirinya sekalipun.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya makin terhimpit di satu sisi, sesuatu yang panas seperti ingin meledak keluar. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih keras, ia hujamkan dirinya hingga akhirnya cairannya keluar.

Mengatur napasnya, dilihatnya wajah tenang Hinata, tertidur dibawahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks dengan Omega dan rasanya sangat berbeda dibanding ketika ia bersama alpha atau Beta.

Melihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi damai, tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menyentuh poninya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menarik tangannya, melepaskan diri dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sasuke merutuk. Ia berpikir dirinya sudah gila karena bercinta dengan Omega. Belum lagi setelah sesi mereka, bau 'scent' keduanya belum juga hilang. Ia tidak sadar, 'scent'nya yang bercampur dengan 'scent' Hinata, membuatnya tenang. Ia pun tertidur.

.

Mood Sasuke memburuk begitu hebat. Hingga orang-orang berpikir ruangan Wakil Presdir adalah ruangan terkutuk dan tidak boleh dibuka. 'Scent' Sasuke yang sangat kuat membuat seluruh bawahannya sangat tertekan. Kepala mereka sakit, tapi mereka tidak bisa serta merta tidur dan beristirahat atau Wakil Presdir Uchiha akan semakin mengamuk.

Seluruh pekerja di sekretariat wakil presdir ikut merasakan tekanan kuat 'scent' Sasuke, kecuali seorang, Suigetsu Hozuki.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Putri sulung Hyuga yang hampir dikeluarkan dari rumah inti karena menjadi Alpha-female." Aura pekat Sasuke menurun setelah Suigetsu menyebut nama Hinata.

"Hampir?"

"Di keluarga Hyuga hanya Alpha-male dan Omega yang berhak masuk ke rumah inti. Sampai akhirnya... anda..."

Yang selanjutnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak. Sebenarnya ia heran bagaimana Suigetsu bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Hinata, lebih-lebih kegiatan mereka semalam. Baginya Hinata hanyalah relasi bisnis dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Itu bukan urusan Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, bukanlah urusan Sasuke. Toh kemarin ia menggunakan pengaman. Tidak akan ada drama seorang perempuan datang dan menangis kepadanya sambil mengaku telah mengandung darah dagingnya.

Namun kenapa batin Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang?

Bahkan kegundahannya ini mempengaruhi seisi kantor.

"Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Besok gadis itu akan menikah dengan pewaris saham terbesar Grup Otsutsuki, Toneri Otsutsuki."

.

Sasuke bersumpah, ia tidak peduli dengan seorang gadis indigo bernama Hinata Hyuga.

Namun saat ini, masih dengan Suigetsu mengikutinya, ia bertandang ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Apalagi kalau bukan kediaman Hyuga.

Mengetuk pintu kayunya, Sasuke disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Mana Hinata Hyuga?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Menyadari majikannya datang, pelayan itu berlalu. Namun bukannya Hinata yang muncul, sosok pria dengan guratan keripun miliknya, menampakkan dirinya.

"Ada keperluan apa Uchiha kemari?"

"Hinata."

Dahi Hiashi berkedut. Uchiha dan segala keangkuhannya. Mereka bahkan langsung menyebutkan tujuan tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Putriku tidak menerima tamu. Apalagi seorang Uchiha."

Jawaban tegas Hiashi disertai dengan tekanan 'scent'-nya tampaknya tidak dirasakan oleh Suigetsu yang seorang Beta. Ia justru mendahului tuannya, dan berbicara pada Hiashi.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya, Tuanku..."

"Sudahlah, Sui. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke kemudian. Suigetsu melihat tuannya berbalik mendahuluinya, menuju mobil.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Susul Suigetsu.

"Orang yang kita cari tidak ada."

.

Kita kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke Uchiha bertandang ke kediaman Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga, Si Putri Hyuga, masih dalam posisinya, berlutut seorang diri, selepas kepergian Sang Ayah. Dalam persimpuhannya, menatap nanar lantai kayu di bawahnya, tak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam semalam, nasibnya berbalik 180' dan itu karena Uchiha.

Tangan Hinata mengepal erat, menahan kemarahannya.

Ia mendengar dengan jelas, Hiashi menyuruhnya bersiap untuk acara pertunangan dengan Toneri Otsutsuki.

Siapa peduli! Gerutu Hinata.

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi, Hinata segera mengemasi barang-barang yang bisa ia bawa. Malam ini juga, ia akan pergi dari rumahnya.

Tujuan awalnya adalah kediaman Ino Yamanaka, sahabat masa kuliahnya. Ia akan tinggal sementara di sana, sembari mencari tempat tinggal untuknya. Beruntung Hinata bekerja sangat keras selama menjadi seorang alpha. Ia memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak untuk bisa membeli sebuah penthouse mewah di tengah kota Tokyo.

Sesampainya Hinata di apartemen Ino, ia justru disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut gadis berkucir itu. Seakan-akan kehadirannya tidak diharapkan.

"Tinggal di sini?" Dari nadanya saja, Hinata merasakan ketidakrelaan Ino.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau bilang kapanpun aku kabur dari rumah, kau siap menampungku."

Ino menghela napas. Ia bahkan masih menahan Hinata di luar apartemennya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu mundur ke belakang, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan menunjukkan isi apartemennya.

Sosok seorang laki-laki Alpha, tengah tidur di ranjang Ino, dengan lelapnya.

"Kupikir setelah Paman Hiashi membebaskanmu, kau punya tempatmu sendiri." Ujar Ino. "Karena kau sendiri jarang berkunjung, aku membiarkan pacarku tinggal di sini."

Laki-laki itu seorang Alpha. Mungkin tidak masalah bagi Ino yang Omega, untuk tinggal bersamanya. Toh mereka berkencan. Namun Hinata? Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan masa ovulasinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika ia ikut tinggal bersama Ino dan pacarnya. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat Ino malam ini. Ia masih dalam masa ovulasi.

"Aku akan di sini sebentar, sebelum mencari apartemen." Kata Hinata, seraya duduk menyilangkan kaki di tatami. Ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mencari info apartemen.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau dikeluarkan dari rumah inti?"

"Aku menjadi Omega dan sekarang, aku berusaha memperjuangkan kebebasanku." Mata Hinata bergerak cepat, menyeleksi daftar hunian di website agen real estate. Ia mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Ino.

"Ka... Kau Omega? Ba... bagaimana bisa?"

Pantas saja ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Hinata. Biasanya, ia yang seorang Omega, sering meminta Hinata mengenalkannya dengan alpha tampan, hanya karena Hinata seorang alpha. Walaupun 'scent' alpha dan Omega berlawanan, tidak membuat persahabatan Hinata dan Ino tidak terjalin. 

"Pokoknya karena Uchiha sialan."

Ino tidak tahu siapa Uchiha sialan itu. Ketika ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Hinata sudah memfokuskan diri seutuhnya dengan layar laptop. Ino pun memilih untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah beberapa jam mempersiapkan makan malam, Ino hendak memanggil Hinata dan kekasihnya, Sai, untuk makan malam. Ketika melihat ruang tamu, tidak ada Hinata di sana. Gantinya adalah suara air mengucur dari kamar mandi.

Ketika akan membangunkan Sai, dilihatnya kekasihnya itu sudah berada di ruang makan, menggigit apel.

"Kamu mengganti parfum ruangan?" Tanya Sai. "Tumben wanginya lavender. Aku sampai terbangun."

Pikiran Ino segera mengarah pada Hinata. Ia juga mencium wangi yang serupa sejak Hinata datang. Namun jika Sai menciumnya dari ruangan yang berbeda, berarti 'scent' Hinata sangat pekat, sampai bisa membangunkan Sai.

Apa dia sedang masa ovulasi?

"Sai, bisa tolong belikan bir dan beberapa makanan? Temanku datang."

Setelah mengusir Sai secara halus, Ino menggedor pintu kamar mandi, menyuruh Hinata menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan apartemen?" Tanya Ino, setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresi kusut. Ia paling tidak suka acara bersih dirinya, terganggu.

"Sudah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu mencari apartemen. Cepatlah berganti pakaian. Malam ini kau harus pindah ke apartemen baru."

.

Hinata akhirnya memaklumi sikap terburu-buru Ino yang khawatir dengan keselamatannya. Malam hampir tiba, dan biasanya 'scent' Omega yang sedang masa ovulasi, keluar pada malam hari. Mereka harus secepatnya mendapatkan apartemen untuk mengamankan Hinata.

Namun ketika ia sampai di apartemen yang diinginkannya, sudah sold out.

Kedua gadis Omega itu lalu mengunjungi apartemen lainnya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, apartemen itu habis terjual. Mereka belum meng-update informasi terbaru di website.

Berkeliling Tokyo, Hinata berakhir di gedung apartemen yang diingatnya. Apartemen Sasuke Uchiha. Apartemen itu memang memiliki satu unit tersisa, tapi Hinata dengan ego dan harga diri seorang Hyuga, tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Uchiha.

"Lebih baik aku tidur di jalan, daripada tinggal di sini."

Perumpamaan yang mengerikan, bagi Ino. Apartemen ini sangat mewah dan Hinata sanggup membelinya, tapi perempuan itu lebih memilih tidur di jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari hotel. Ini sudah larut. Kita bisa mencari apartemen lagi besok."

Hinata mengikuti saran Ino. Ia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dari tubuhnya, sama seperti ketika ia ke pesta dua hari lalu. Beberapa alpha yang melewati mereka, mengamati Hinata dengan tatapan seakan ingin menerkamnya.

Kedua gadis itu bertolak ke sebuah hotel. Ketika berhasil memesan sebuah kamar, dan Hinata akan menggunakan kartu kreditnya, petugas hotel menolak kartunya.

"Maaf, kartu anda sudah tidak bisa digunakan."

"Coba yang ini." Hinata menyerahkan kartu kreditnya yang lain, tapi lagi-lagi gagal. Ia pun mengeluarkan semua kartu yang dimilikinya, dan gagal lagi.

Ada apa lagi, ini? Setelah ia tidak bisa menemukan apartemen, sekarang ia tidak bisa menyewa satu kamar hotel. Jangankan kamar hotel, ia juga tidak akan bisa membeli satu unit apartemen dan pindah dari rumah Hyuga.

Hinata tidak bisa meminta bantuan Ino lebih dari ini. Sahabatnya itu berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ino yang seorang Omega dan bisa bekerja di Tokyo walaupun hanya membuka toko bunga, adalah sebuah anugrah besar bagi keluarganya. Ino tulang punggung keluarga. Hinata tidak bisa membebankan Ino atas masalahnya.

Ingatan Hinata segera melesat menuju satu sosok yang bisa melakukan semua ini dengan singkat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiashi. Pasti ini ulah ayahnya sendiri yang ingin mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

Seperti perkataan Hinata sebelumnya, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar tidur di jalan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino, setelah mereka keluar dari hotel. Pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Hinata, yang sekarang sedang berada dalam emosi yang membara.

Hinata lupa, ia sudah bukan alpha yang bisa mengeluarkan 'scent' tajam untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya. Masa ovulasinya akan segera dimulai, dan ia justru mengeluarkan energinya untuk meluapkan kemarahannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya perlahan mulai menghangat, 'scent'-nya semakin tajam, mengeluarkan wangi lavender. Masih dalam kemarahannya, Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menelpon Hiashi.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan pada kartuku?"

"Tentu saja membekukannya." Jawab Hiashi dari ujung telepon.

"Ayah ingin aku terlunta-lunta di jalan?"

"Maka dari itu, pulanglah dan menikah. Sudah sewajarnya seorang Omega berada di dalam rumah, mengurus keluarga."

Jawaban Hiashi membuat kemarahaan Hinata semakin meluap. Namun tubuhnya yang mulai memasuki masa ovulasi, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan energi untuk marah-marah. Yang ada, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan sensasi panas dari bagian bawahnya mulai terasa. Perlahan, Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Masa ovulasinya telah dimulai.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan apa? Aku sudah menyuruh Neji untuk mengirim surat pengunduran dirimu."

Hinata mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia mulai merasa tubuhnya lemas dan panas. Ino sadar, sahabatnya itu sudah memulai masa ovulasinya. Ia merutuk dirinya yang tidak kaya, yang tidak bisa membantu Hinata untuk menyewa satu kamar hotel saja. Bermaksud melindungi sahabatnya dari kekasihnya sendiri, Ino justru membantu Hinata mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dengan membawa Hinata ke luar ruangan.

'Scent' Hinata makin kuat. Beberapa alpha mulai mendekati mereka layaknya gula yang akan dikerubungi semut. Hinata berpegangan pada Ino karena sudah tidak bisa menegakkan kakinya. Indra penciumannya mencium wangi alpha yang beragam dan mulai memecah konsentrasinya.

Kepala Hinata yang sakit, membuat wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang, hampir jatuh terjerembab, kalau saja kepalanya tidak membentur tubuh atletis seorang pria.

Ino merutuk, karena pria itu seorang alpha. Namun ekspresinya berubah, ketika melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah pria itu.

"Masa ovulasinya pasti sudah dimulai." Kata pria itu, dengan seringai khasnya.

Ino melirik pria itu curiga. Pria yang tak dikenalnya ini, seakan mengenal Hinata. Dengan sebelah tangan menjaga tubuh Hinata yang bersandar padanya, sebelah tangan yang lain meraih ponsel dari sakunya. Ia hendak memanggil seseorang.

"Suigetsu, aku di depan Sanchez Hotel."

Pria itu menutup teleponnya, lalu beralih pada Hinata yang sekarang mengendus-endus seluruh tubuhnya. Ino masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada pria raven itu, tapi ia juga terkejut dengan tingkah Hinata. Sebagai Omega, Ino tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada seorang Omega, ketika masa ovulasi. Yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang, persis seperti yang Ino lakukan pada Sai ketika masa ovulasinya.

Kecurigaan Ino pada pria itu semakin menguat.

"Siapa, kau? Lepaskan Hinata!"

Ino tahu, melawan alpha itu tindakan bodoh. Namun ia harus melindungi sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar Ino, pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Nama yang terasa tidak asing.

Uchiha!

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat Hinata menjadi Omega?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi. Ia telanjur emosi, mengingat Sasuke-lah penyebab berubahnya kehidupan Hinata dalam sekejap. "Gara-gara kau membuatnya menjadi Omega, sekarang Hinata tidak punya tempat tinggal. Bukankah kau harus bertanggung jawab, Tu-an U-chi-ha?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Khe! Jadi sekarang wanita ini menjadi gelandangan?" Ino ingin sekali menyembur Sasuke karena sikap angkuh pria itu. Namun ia justru mengkhawatirkan Hinata yang mulai mengendus bagian bawah pria itu. "Dibanding memusuhiku, bukankah sebaiknya kita selamatkan temanmu dulu, Nona?"

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya ala bridal.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil Suigetsu yang muncul dari belakang, dengan membawa mobil Sasuke. Membuktikan bahwa sudah saatnya pria itu pergi.

"Kau akan membawa Hinata ke mana?"

"Ke apartemenku." Ujarnya, sebelum mengisyaratkan Suigetsu untuk memberikan kartu nama Sang Tuan pada Ino. Suigetsu juga yang mengambil tas koper Hinata yang dibawa gadis berkucir itu.

Ino melihat kepergian Hinata dan pria asing itu, dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia ingin sekali ikut dan memastikan keselamatan Hinata, tapi 'scent' pekat Sasuke menekannya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa melepaskan Hinata dengan harapan gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

.

TBC

  
  



	5. 5

Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat seorang Uchiha bertandang ke Hyuga. Pria itu segera berbalik arah, mengetahui Sang Tuan Rumah menolak kehadirannya.

Namun, terasa aneh jika seorang Uchiha menyerah begitu saja. Kecurigaan Hiashi beralih pada putrinya, setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak sengaja ia dengar.

"Orang yang kita cari, tidak ada di sini."

Setelah kepergian Uchiha, Hiashi segera menuju kamar putrinya. Ia terkejut, putrinya tidak ada di kamar. Tetua Hyuga itu lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mencari Hinata ke seluruh bagian rumah, tapi tidak ditemukan.

'Scent' Hiashi berubah pekat. Melihat putrinya yang memberontak, bahkan setelah menjadi Omega, membuat ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikat kaki dan tangan Hinata.

Yang membuat Hiashi semakin marah adalah, kemampuan Sasuke mengenali 'scent' Hinata, lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar putrinya telah kabur dari rumah, tapi Sasuke Uchiha bisa mengetahuinya, walaupun tidak berada di dalam kediaman Hyuga. Rasa tidak ingin kalah dari Alpha lain, juga rasa ingin melindungi putrinya semakin kuat. Ia semakin tidak ingin membiarkan putrinya jatuh ke tangan Uchiha.

"Panggil Neji." Titah Hiashi. Tak berapa lama sambungan telepon datang padanya melalui pelayan. Neji yang berada di kantor, mengurus perusahaan keluarga, menghubungi paman yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayah sendiri.

"Ada apa Oji-sama?"

"Bekukan semua aset Hinata, dan cari dia. Hinata melarikan diri."

.

Hyuga serta kerabatnya Otsutsuki, terkenal sebagai keluarga yang mempertahankan darah klan untuk mempertegas garis keturunan keluarga. Mereka sangat ketat terhadap aturan ini. Hal ini ditujukan untuk menjaga seluruh aset Hyuga dan Otsutsuki agar tidak jatuh ke tangan keluarga lain. Yaitu dengan menikahkan anak laki-laki Alpha dengan anak perempuan Omega dari kedua belah keluarga inti.

Misalnya Hiashi, Alpha Hyuga, menikah dengan mendiang istrinya, Kahoko, Omega Otsutsuki. Selanjutnya Hinata, Omega Hyuga, akan dinikahkan dengan Toneri, Alpha Otsutsuki yang akan menjadi pewaris keluarga inti.

Untuk menghindari pernikahan sedarah, pewaris dari kedua belah pihak yang akan menjadi anggota keluarga inti selanjutnya, justru bukan keturunan langsung. Kedua pewaris Hyuga dan Otsutsuki, ditunjuk setelah melakukan rundingan kedua keluarga.

Jika dari pihak Hyuga, anggota keluarga inti adalah keluarga Hiashi. Namun pewaris Hyuga, bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan Neji, keponakan Hiashi dari adiknya, Hizashi. Begitu juga dengan Otsutsuki. Tetua klan Otsutsuki yang sekarang bukanlah ayah Toneri, melainkan paman jauhnya, Kinshiki.

Keluarga inti sangat penting bagi Hyuga juga Otsutsuki. Karena keluarga inti-lah yang memegang seluruh tanggung jawab keluarga. Maka dari itu, anak-anak yang terlahir dari keluarga inti, memiliki aturan yang lebih ketat daripada yang lahir dari keluarga cabang.

Seperti Hinata, yang walaupun dulu ia seorang alpha, ia tetap harus tinggal di rumah inti Hyuga sampai menikah dengan pria pilihannya sendiri.

Namun hal itu percuma, sekarang.

Hinata menjadi seorang Omega. Sesuai aturan, anak Omega dari keluarga inti, harus menikah dengan anak Alpha dari pewaris keluarga inti pasangan. Dalam hal ini, Hinata, anak Omega Hyuga, harus menikah dengan Toneri, Alpha Otsutsuki yang akan menjadi pewaris keluarga inti dari Otsutsuki.

Bukan berarti Hiashi tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Sekeras apapun ia, sebagai tetua klan, Hiashi tetaplah seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya. Ia ingin melihat Hinata bahagia.

Namun aturan, tetaplah aturan. Hanya karena Hiashi kepala keluarga, bukan berarti ia bisa memberikan pengecualian pada putrinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Hyuga dan Otsutsuki saja yang masih mempertahankan tradisi mereka. Meskipun zaman sudah modern, masih ada beberapa keluarga Alpha yang mempertahankan ciri khas keluarga mereka.

Seperti hubungan unik kedua keluarga, antara Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Kedua keluarga itu memiliki aturan untuk menikahkan anak laki-laki Alpha dari Namikaze, dengan anak perempuan Alpha dari Uzumaki. Berbeda dengan Hyuga dan Otsutsuki yang menganak-emaskan Omega, duo Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu sangat mengagungkan gen Alpha. Kebalikannya, gen Omega justru tidak diperhatikan.

Sedangkan Uchiha, terkenal sebagai keluarga yang secara turun temurun melahirkan anak laki-laki Alpha. Semua anak yang terlahir dari Uchiha, tidak ada yang perempuan apalagi Omega. Maka dari itu imej buruk Uchiha di mata masyarakat adalah keluarga yang dingin, angkuh, dan idealis. Wajar, karena naluri Alpha selalu ingin menjadi dominan di antara Alpha-alpha lainnya. Termasuk anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Namun tetap saja ada yang merasa kagum pada Uchiha. Meskipun hal itu menjadikan sebuah rasa iri bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Uchiha. Terutama Sasuke.

'Scent' yang sama kuat dan pekatnya, membuat masing-masing alpha, selalu merasakan tekanan hebat dan stressor yang berat. Keberadaan Omega menjadi penyegar bagi mereka, terutama Omega anak-anak. Karena itulah Uchiha terobsesi pada Omega.

Namun bagi Sasuke, semuanya membuat ia muak. 'Scent' kuat yang menjadi kekaguman orang-orang, juga Omega payah yang selalu dikenalkan Ibunya, selalu membuat ia jengah. Maka dari itu, ia memilih keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri.

Namun kembali lagi. Kalau bukan karena Mikoto memanggilnya, Sasuke tidak akan pulang ke rumah.

Yang sedikit membuat Sasuke sering merutuki dirinya sendiri adalah, ketidakmampuannya menghindar dari ibunya. Padahal ia tahu sendiri, Sang Ibu memanggilnya pasti karena ada hubungannya dengan Omega, tapi ia tetap saja datang.

Seperti saat ini. Mikoto mengenalkan Sasuke dengan Omega dari keluarga Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Pria itu sepulang dari kediaman Hyuga, langsung ditarik ibunya untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan calon yang dibawakan Mikoto.

'Scent' Sasuke sudah memburuk sejak pagi tadi di kantor. Semakin memburuk ketika tidak mendapatkan Hinata di rumah Hyuga, dan akhirnya rumah Uchiha diserang badai 'scent' Sasuke, karena mood-nya semakin buruk.

'Scent' Sasuke yang semakin pekat itu, hampir saja menyerang Karin dengan membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut, bahkan memberikan serangan mental. Beruntung Mikoto yang mengetahui mood Sasuke yang sedang memburuk, segera menenangkannya.

Mikoto memeluk putra bungsunya itu, dan menguarkan 'scent' Omega-nya.

'Scent' seorang Ibu, terutama Ibu Omega, bisa memberikan ketenangan batin pada anak-anaknya.

Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Mood-nya perlahan membaik, dan 'scent'-nya sudah tidak sepekat sebelumnya. 

"Sudah baikan, Sayang?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti Ibunya, duduk di sofa ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan perempuan berambut merah, khas keluarga Uzumaki. "Ibu memanggilmu karena ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Karin. Dia Omega dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Lagi-lagi Omega.

'Scent' Sasuke sudah tidak pekat lagi walaupun ia disinggung mengenai Omega. Ini semua berkat 'scent' Ibunya. Maka dari itu, daripada takluk oleh 'scent' ibu sendiri, Sasuke mencoba mengikuti keinginan Mikoto. Ia memperhatikan Karin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, juga merasakan 'scent'-nya.

Seperti Omega lain yang dikenalkan Mikoto sebelumnya, juga Omega-omega yang sering ia temui di tempat umum, seperti itulah Karin. Tak terasa ada yang istimewa darinya.

Dalam lamunannya, Sasuke teringat dengan Hinata. Seumur hidupnya, hanya ada dua 'scent' Omega yang membuatnya tenang. 'Scent' Ibunya, Mikoto, dan 'scent' Hinata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto setelah melihat ekspresi serius Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia melihat putranya tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, Bu."

Sasuke melarikan diri. Setidaknya ia tidak membantah ucapan Mikoto lagi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pria itu berdiri, mencium kedua pipi ibunya, lalu pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Mikoto.

"Kemana Tuan?" Sugetsu seperti biasa mengikutinya dari belakang, setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya.

"Pulang."

.

Sasuke Uchiha bersumpah ia tidak akan tertarik dengan Omega. Bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai Ibunya yang seorang Omega. Ia hanya muak dengan obsesi keluarganya untuk memiliki anggota keluarga Omega. Ia juga muak dengan pandangan kagum orang-orang terhadap keluarganya.

Omega hanya bergantung pada Alpha.

Bagi Sasuke, itu adalah kesialan.

Saat Sasuke Uchiha masuk SD untuk pertama kalinya, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Beta. Saat itu Sasuke kecil belum paham apa itu Alpha, Beta, Omega. Hingga akhirnya tes hormon menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Alpha dan ibunya senang bukan main. Karena itu artinya, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan menantu Omega yang banyak, akan semakin besar.

Mikoto memaksa Sasuke kecil untuk mendekati para Omega, seakan-akan anak itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain dalam hidupnya. Termasuk tertarik pada gadis Beta idamannya.

Dijejali Omega terus menerus membuat Sasuke muak. Bahkan mencium wangi 'scent'-nya saja membuat ia mual. Ditambah kekaguman berlebihan orang-orang terhadap keluarganya yang berbanding terbalik dari yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan hidup berlawanan arah dari yang diinginkan keluarganya. Ia akan hidup sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Namun Sasuke merasa seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ia sadar, ia sudah bersumpah demikian, tapi sekarang, ia justru terperangkap pada satu 'scent' yang masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

Jika dulu, Sasuke menolak Omega yang dibawakan Mikoto karena prinsip hidupnya, kali ini ia menolaknya, karena teringat dengan Hinata.

Ini terasa seperti ironi.

Jika dulu Sasuke berpikir, Omega adalah kutukan bagi Alpha. Sekarang ia justru terperangkap pada satu Omega.

Sasuke, dengan mobil yang dikendalikan oleh Suigetsu, melamun menatap jalanan Tokyo yang macet saat jam pulang bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium aroma yang ia kenal. Aroma yang ia cari-cari sepanjang hari.

Ditengah-tengah kemacetan, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, keluar, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Pria itu memilih mengikuti jejak aroma lavender ditengah-tengah bau asap dan polusi.

Jejak aroma itu mengarahkannya pada sebuah hotel yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mobilnya. Ia melihat kerumunan para alpha yang semakin mendekat ke satu titik. Titik itulah sumber aroma yang ia cari.

Sasuke mendekatinya, menyeruak diantara keramaian dengan cepat. Ia menggunakan 'scent' Alpha-nya yang pekat dan menumbangkan alpha lain satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya si kepala indigo yang ia cari-cari seharian, terjatuh di dadanya.

"Suigetsu, aku di depan Sanchez Hotel."

.

Persetan dengan sumpahnya dulu.

Persetan dengan semua umpatan, caci dan makiannya dulu.

Persetan dengan kebebasan yang ia inginkan dulu.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Obito atau Itachi menghinanya karena sudah menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Ini hidupnya. Ia akan berakhir pada Omega atau tidak, ialah yang menentukan.

Sasuke sudah tidak memikirkan hal-hal diluar dirinya dan gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Sekarang hanya ada ia, dan Hinata. Tidak ada Omega lain, tidak ada Ibunya, tidak ada Uchiha.

Ditindih oleh Hinata, Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu berbuat semaunya. Ia ingin melihat, seperti apa Omega yang sedang mendapat masa ovulasi, di depan Alpha-nya.

Gadis itu seolah paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Masih dengan insting yang dikendalikan hormon Omega-nya, Hinata menciumi seluruh tubuh Sasuke, berusaha menghirup 'scent'-nya. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan kemeja Sasuke dan kembali menghirup 'scent' itu yang menguar lebih kuat.

Dengan tatapan sayunya, ekspresi Hinata menekuk ketika melihat bagian bawah Sasuke masih terbungkus rapat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. "Kau ingin ini?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau bisa hamil."

"Aku ingin hamil." Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Setengah berdiri, dengan tatapan sayunya, Hinata menurunkan celana dalam dan menunjukkan kewanitaan basah dan merah miliknya. Ia lalu melepaskan gaun pendeknya karena merasa kepanasan. Padahal kamar Sasuke ber-AC.

Tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh pengait celana Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan benda keras tersembul di dalamnya. Ketika berhasil mengeluarkan seluruhnya, ia hirup 'scent' yang tentunya lebih banyak keluar dari benda itu.

Sasuke melihat keagresifan Hinata, sedikit takjub. Selama ini, jika sedang bercinta dengan alpha atau Beta, ia-lah yang bertindak sebagai dominan dan pemegang kendali. Namun dengan Omega khususnya Hinata, terasa berbeda. Omega yang seharusnya submissive dan bisa dikendalikan oleh Alpha, menjadi agresif ketika dalam masa ovulasi.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia arahkan kejantanan Sasuke menuju liangnya.

Kepala kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh ujung terluar kewanitaan Hinata, menekannya lembut dan memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Namun Sasuke tidak sabar. Ia gerakkan pinggang Hinata, dan masuklah kejantanannya. Gadis itu melenguh panjang. Dengan sekali sentakan, Hinata berada di bawahnya.

"Omega agresif sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak suka dikuasai."

Melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata, Sasuke mengangkat pinggang gadis itu dan memulai pergerakannya.

'Scent' keduanya saling menguar, bercampur. 'Scent' Hinata yang terasa lembut, lama kelamaan terasa memabukkan. 'Scent' Sasuke yang tajam justru memberikan ketenangan bagi Hinata agar tidak terasa sakit saat persenggamaan.

Di kamar itu hanya ada suara lenguhan dan desahan Hinata. Terkadang erangan Sasuke terdengar ketika dirasakannya dinding kewanitaan Hinata menyempit, memberikan desakan pada kejantanannya. Sekali-kali Sasuke menciumi tubuh Hinata, menjejakkan tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Desahan Hinata berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan ketika kejantanan Sasuke sampai pada ujung dalam kewanitaannya. Pergerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, membenturkan kewanitaan Hinata dengan kejantanannya. Cairan orgasme Hinata yang merembes, memuluskan jalannya.

Gelombang orgasme Sasuke akan tiba, kepala kejantanannya membesar dan mengunci ujung kewanitaan Hinata. Sasuke mengikatnya sembari menyemburkan sperma ke dalamnya.

Napas Hinata perlahan teratur. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasme mereka berdua. 'Scent' keduanya sudah tidak sepekat sebelumnya. 'Scent' itu terasa lembut dan menenangkan.

Sasuke tidak melepakan ikatannya. Masih dengan kejantanan di dalam Hinata, ia memeluk gadis itu.

.

Otak Ino berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Beruntung ponsel Hinata yang terjatuh, ada di tangannya. Ia bisa saja mengontak ayah Hinata, tapi ada satu hal yang menghentikan Ino.

Keluarnya Hinata dari rumah pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti tidak hanya sekedar karena ia menjadi Omega.

Menatap ponsel Hinata dan berpikir keras, lamunan Ino dibuyarkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang baru saja mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai dengan handuk terbalut di pinggang, ketika melihat Ino terlihat serius.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendapatkan ide yang cukup cemerlang, walaupun sedikit beresiko. Ia akan membawa kekasihnya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

Ketika Hinata terbangun di pagi hari, ia berbantalkan dada bidang seorang pria. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Ia beranjak dengan cepat, lalu terhenti dan merintih ketika dirasakannya perih di bagian perutnya. Ia semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui dirinya dikunci oleh kejantanan pria di bawahnya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha, bangun.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Padahal kau semalam tidak ingin dilepaskan." Masih duduk di pinggang Sasuke, Hinata menatap pria itu, heran. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin hamil."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata teringat ucapannya semalam. Ia tidak sadar mengatakannya, tapi ia mengingat semuanya.

Hinata merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Ini menjadi pelajaran penting baginya. Jangan keluar saat sedang masa ovulasi.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan Omega-mu."

"Lalu kau memanfaatkan kondisiku ini untuk kepuasan seksualmu." Balas Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak habis pikir dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Padahal kau yang menyerangku, tapi kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan."

Hinata terdiam. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Dialah yang lebih dulu menggerayangi pria itu. Namun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Pria itu juga memanfaatkan kondisi masa ovulasinya, untuk menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tinggallah denganku." Jawaban yang tak terkira. "Kudengar kau akan menikah dengan Alpha Otsutsuki. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Omegaku begitu saja pada orang lain."

"Aku bukan Omegamu! Lalu lepaskan knot-mu! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Sasuke beranjak dan mengaitkan kedua kaki Hinata.

"Kau ingin buang air? Kenapa kita tidak ke kamar mandi bersama-sama saja? Ada yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Ap-apa?"

Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Sasuke telanjur membawanya ke kamar mandi dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

Lalu, di sinilah Ino dan Sai. Di depan sebuah pintu apartemen mewah, menunggu pintu itu dibukakan langsung oleh pemiliknya. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka dan muncul seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan ekspresi dinginnya, melirik Ino dan kekasihnya.

"Mana Hinata?" Tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Di dalam. Masuklah."

Ino dan Sai mengikuti Sasuke, masuk ke apartemen pria itu. Melewati koridor, Ino diarahkan ke ruang tamu, tempat Hinata menonton televisi sembari menyantap onigiri.

Mengetahui kedatangan Ino, Hinata segera menghambur ke pelukan Ino, sembari sedikit menangis.

"Inoooo!"

Berubah menjadi Omega, tampaknya mengubah sedikit hati dan perasaan Hinata. Gadis itu menjadi lebih perasa dan melankolis. Tentu saja, karena jika Omega membuang energi untuk mengeluarkan emosinya, tubuh Omega itu nantinya akan merasa lemas. Karena itulah jarang ada Omega yang bisa berontak di depan Alpha.

Namun demi melindungi sahabatnya, Ino melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, lalu duduk di sofa dan mengambil onigiri Hinata. Ino lalu beralih pada sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Selamatkan aku!"

Melepaskan pelukan Hinata, Ino membentengi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya menawarkan tempat tinggal."

Ino menatap Sasuke curiga. Tentu saja ia merasa tawaran itu sangat mencurigakan dan membahayakan. Lebih baik Hinata tinggal dengannya daripada dengan Sasuke. Masalah Sai, ia akan mengurusnya nanti. Yang penting Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau mau tinggal dengannya?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lihat! Dia tidak mau." Kata Ino pada Sasuke. "Hinata, cepat kemasi barangmu, kau tinggal denganku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Abaikan dia. Dia bisa tidur di warnet." Jawab Ino sekenanya, tapi Sai tampak santai.

Hari itu juga Hinata meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dan tinggal bersama Ino, bertiga dengan Sai juga.

Dalam diamnya, Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata. 'Scent'-nya berubah pekat karena mood-nya memburuk. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk membawa Hinata kembali padanya.

  
  



	6. 6

"Berita dari Konoha News akan kami awali dengan kabar mengejutkan dari perusahaan periklanan Akatsuki Group. Direktur dengan prestasi terbaik se-Jepang, Hinata Hyuga, mengundurkan diri dari jabatan setelah diketahui sebagai seorang Omega."

Tayangan lalu berganti ke sebuah cuplikan video dengan narasi.

"Pengunduran diri ini dilayangkan oleh perwakilan Direktur Hyuga, melalui kuasa hukum keluarganya, Urashiki Otsutsuki. Dalam surat pengunduran diri tersebut disertakan pula surat keterangan medis yang menyatakan bahwa Direktur Hyuga adalah seorang Omega."

"Setelah pengunduran diri Direktur Hyuga, saham Akatsuki Group menurun hingga 20%. Beberapa pejabat perusahaan menduga, Direktur Hyuga memalsukan catatan medisnya saat akan melamar pekerjaan di Akatsuki Group lima tahun yang lalu."

Hinata hampir saja melempar remote TV kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa TV yang ada didepannya adalah milik Ino. Baru dua hari lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa semua asetnya ditarik dan ayahnya mengirim surat pengunduran diri. Belum sempat Hinata membela kebebasannya, beritanya sudah tersebar.

Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada jalan lain selain membiarkan semua berjalan seperti apa adanya. Namun tetap saja Hinata tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Hyuga.

Membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, Hinata merasa dirinya kosong.

Kehidupan Omega-nya terasa sangat aneh dan ia masih belum terbiasa.

Jika dulu, ketika ia menjadi seorang alpha, ia akan bersemangat kepada banyak hal. Antusias dalam pekerjaannya, dan memiliki ambisi yang kuat.

Setelah menjadi Omega, darah Omega-nya tenang-tenang saja melihat dirinya menjadi pecundang dalam berita. Bahkan ketika ia akan mengamuk kemarin malam, yang ada justru mempercepat masa ovulasinya dan membuatnya kembali dalam perangkap Uchiha.

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling. Apartemen Ino terasa luas, ketika Hinata sendirian. Sai bekerja, begitu juga Ino. Hanya dia saja yang tidak bekerja.

Belum. Lagipula setelah berita itu tersiar, perusahaan mana yang akan menerimanya? Jangankan mendapatkan perusahaan yang bersedia menerima Omega. Lowongan kerja part-time pun lebih memilih Beta daripada Omega.

.

Sai pulang ke rumah paling akhir. Ketika ia datang, Hinata sedang mengobrol serius dengan Ino.

"Kalian tidak lihat berita?" Tanya Sai, sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Hinata. Mendengar kata berita, ia menjadi sedikit parno. Apalagi ia juga mengetahui keterangan lengkap dari pengunduran dirinya melalui berita.

"Masalah pengunduran dirimu."

"Itu yang sedang kami bicarakan sekarang." Sahut Ino. "Karena Hinata sudah dipecat, dia ingin bekerja di toko bungaku untuk sementara."

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu." Jawab Sai. "Kudengar kau kembali bekerja walaupun menjadi Omega."

Baik Hinata maupun Ino, sama-sama terkejut. "Kata siapa?"

Sai menyalakan televisi, mencari channel berita.

"Setelah menurunnya saham Akatsuki Group karena skandal pemalsuan catatan medis Direktur Hyuga, Wakil Presdir Amaterasu Group, Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan akan tetap menanamkan modal pada Akatsuki Group lebih besar sepuluh kali lipat, jika Akatsuki Group kembali memposisikan Hinata Hyuga menjadi direktur."

Tayangan lalu berganti cuplikan video wawancara dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bagaimana jika Akatsuki Group tetap menerima surat pengunduran diri Hyuga-san?" Tanya pewawancara.

"Kami akan menarik seluruh saham. Kami pikir pengunduran diri Direktur Hyuga, tidak beralasan. Selama ini kinerja Direktur Hyuga sangat baik. Akan sangat tidak adil jika ia mengundurkan diri hanya karena menjadi Omega."

Rekaman wawancara itu lalu berganti wawancara dengan pihak Akatsuki Group, dalam hal ini Nagato Uzumaki, Presdir Akatsuki Group.

"Uchiha-san bisa mengatakan hal itu karena keluarganya sangat mengagungkan Omega. Kami memakluminya. Namun kami tidak bisa serta merta memutuskan akan menerima Direktur Hyuga kembali. Toh surat pengunduran diri itu benar adanya dan dikirimkan oleh kuasa hukum keluarga Hyuga ke kantor kami. Kami masih merundingkan dengan petinggi perusahaan lainnya."

Ino speechless mendengar kedua video wawancara itu, yang kemudian diikuti teriakan kekesalannya.

"Pria macam apa itu? Bukankah dia yang menjadikanmu Omega? Karena dia juga, kau jadi harus melarikan diri dari pertunangan. Sekarang dia bersikap sebagai pahlawan dengan memberikanmu jabatan. Dasar pria licik!"

Ino memaki-maki Sasuke, sementara Hinata yang menjadi objek dari pemberitaan itu, hanya bisa terdiam.

Hidup itu rasanya aneh sekali. Selama ini ia selalu merasa hidupnya bagaikan meraih puncak gunung. Selalu naik ke atas, dan tidak pernah turun ke bawah.

Lalu, ketika ia merasakan bahwa hidup itu bagaikan roda yang berputar, Hinata juga tetap merasakan anehnya hidup yang ia jalani. Kadang berada di atas, kadang berada di bawah, kadang di bawah lagi, kadang di bawah terus, lalu berhenti berputar.

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Roda hidupnya berhenti berputar setelah ia menjadi Omega.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata, ada sedikit rasa syukur menjadi Omega. Ia bisa hidup lebih santai dan lebih tenang. Jika dulu ia adalah alpha, diperlakukan seperti ini, ia pasti akan marah besar lalu bertarung badai 'scent' dengan siapapun yang melawannya. Namun setelah menjadi Omega dan melihat pemberitaan itu, tak ada yang Hinata lakukan, selain hanya menatap layar TV lalu bergumam "Oh." Yang aneh, Ino justru bersemangat membela keadilannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Dia memberikanmu sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Kata Ino setelah mengatur emosinya.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa santai saja."

"Santai bagaimana? Dia berusaha menarikmu, lho."

"Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku akan membiarkan surat pengunduran diri itu, dan aku juga tidak akan kembali pada Uchiha untuk meminta perlindungan dari ayahku."

Ino terkejut luar biasa. Hinata setelah menjadi Omega, tidak memiliki ambisi sama sekali.

"Lalu apa rencanamu kemudian?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di sini beberapa waktu. Kalau aku mengganggu kalian, aku akan tidur di toko bunga saja, sambil membantumu mengurusnya."

Keputusan Hinata membuat Ino semakin khawatir. Jarang ada Omega yang tinggal sendirian kecuali Omega itu memang bekerja sebagai wanita malam. Kalaupun ada yang tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, Omega biasanya tinggal dengan kerabatnya, atau dengan kekasihnya. Seperti Ino yang sekarang tinggal bersama Sai. Tentunya ini untuk menjaga Omega saat masa ovulasi.

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian di toko bunga. Aku juga minta maaf, tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal bersama kami terus menerus." Kata Ino berat hati. Ia melirik Sai, sedikit ragu.

Hinata mengetahui kekhawatiran sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sebentar terdiam, Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku dan Sai akan menikah bulan depan. Lalu kami pindah ke rumah orang tuaku di desa. Toko bunga akan kujual untuk membuka usaha baru di sana." Hinata terdiam, tapi itu membuat Ino makin mencemaskannya. "Aku tahu kau sedang sulit. Aku ingin menundanya, tapi semuanya telah disiapkan. Apartemen ini juga akan segera berganti pemilik."

Ino meraih tangan Hinata. "Maafkan aku, tidak mengatakannya padamu lebih awal Hinata. Saat itu aku hanya berusaha bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali pada ayahmu saja?"

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar merasa roda hidupnya berhenti berputar. Ia tidak memiliki ambisi untuk mengambil kembali jabatannya. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada Uchiha yang selalu memanfaatkan masa ovulasinya. Ia juga tidak ingin kembali pada ayahnya yang ingin menikahkannya dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia cintai.

Selama ini hidup Hinata adalah alpha. Ia merasa hidup hanya dengan menjadi alpha. Ia bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan lebih baik jika menjadi alpha. Meskipun dengan menjadi Omega, hidupnya terasa lebih santai dan tanpa beban, ia justru merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika menjadi Omega.

Beranjak dari sofa, Hinata menuju pintu keluar. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

.

Hinata pergi ke mini market, membeli sekotak ramen dan mengaduknya di teras mini market. Terdapat tempat duduk dan meja di mini market itu. Hinata duduk di sana untuk menyantap ramennya. Sembari mengaduk-aduk ramen panas, ia melamun. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum sadar dengan darah Omegamu."

Suara bariton mengejutkan Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata bisa saja segera pergi menghindarinya, tapi entah mengapa, pantatnya seperti menempel erat dengan kursi. Sasuke menarik kursi di depan Hinata, dan ikut duduk menghadapnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan wakil presdir di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang dilakukan Omega di malam hari begini?"

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang makan ramen?"

"Yang kulihat kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya."

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ia lalu memilih diam dan tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau terima saja tawaranku waktu itu." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Aku akan melindungimu dari ayahmu, sampai akhirnya kau menemukan apa yang kau mau. Kutebak, setelah menonton berita, kau pasti tidak ingin melakukan apapun, bukan? Memang begitulah Omega. Sampai kapanpun, Omega akan selalu menjadi submissive. Tidak berambisi dan hanya menerima perintah dari dominant."

"Wakil Presdir Uchiha ini banyak bicara, ya." Setidaknya walaupun Hinata tidak bisa melawan 'scent' Sasuke, ia masih bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sinisnya. "Apa untungnya bagimu, dengan menahanku?"

"Kau masih membenciku, karena aku mengubahmu menjadi Omega?"

Hinata memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Jika ia mengulang pertanyaan itu pada dirinya, ia akan menjawab tidak. Sejak malam masa ovulasi keduanya, ia menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar Omega, dan ia butuh perlindungan.

Ia tidak lagi membenci Sasuke Uchiha. Ia hanya merasa awas pada pria itu. Setiap kali melihat pria itu, ada saja rasa waspada yang muncul. Ia takut Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kondisi masa ovulasinya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa mempercayaimu 100%. Apalagi kau sudah..." Hinata menyinggung masalah masa ovulasinya yang kebobolan dua kali oleh Sasuke. "Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa begitu ingin membawaku bersamamu?"

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku terperangkap oleh 'scent'-mu, apakah kau percaya?"

Apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai pernyataan cinta? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berdebar?

"Bukannya itu hanya karena kau mengambil kesempatan dari kondisiku?"

Sasuke tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengelak hal itu. Ia sudah telanjur terperangkap dalam 'scent' Hinata dan tak ingin kehilangan 'scent' itu lagi. Maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan kondisi Hinata saat sedang masa ovulasi.

"Baiklah, aku akui. Aku minta maaf sudah memanfaatkan kondisimu." Seorang alpha bahkan meminta maaf pada Omega. "Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, ayo kita buktikan."

"Bagaimana?"

"Selama sebulan, tinggallah bersamaku. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dari ayahmu sendiri, aku juga tidak akan menyentuhmu selama masa ovulasi. Aku akan mencarikan obat yang cocok untuk mengontrol masa ovulasimu. Sebagai gantinya..." Hinata mendengarkan syarat dari Uchiha dengan seksama. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kita tidur bersama setiap malam. Hanya tidur saja, tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau pikir aku percaya, dengan syaratmu itu?"

"Kau berhak membuat video rekaman. Tentu saja posisi kamera itu hanya kau saja yang tahu dan kau boleh menyimpannya. Dari video itu, kau bisa tau semua yang aku dan kau lakukan. Kau bisa menuntutku jika aku melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan saat tidur."

"Kau bilang hanya ingin tidur bersama, dan tidak ada peluk-memeluk." Hinata memicingkan matanya, mencurigai Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hanya pelukan saja."

Dasar pria!

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu mencari obat pengontrol hormon. Jika kita tidur berbeda kamar, aku tidak akan memberimu obat itu, dengan asumsi kau bisa mengendalikan masa ovulasimu sendiri. Hanya saja, jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan memasuki areaku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

Hinata memikirkan tawaran Sasuke dengan cermat. Ia sudah tidak punya apapun kecuali pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Harta yang tersisa hanyalah ponsel yang sekarang berada di tangan Ino. Ia tentu tidak mau kembali ke rumah Hyuga. Ia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan pria asing yang tidak ia cintai sama sekali. Ia memang tidak memiliki ambisi lagi, tapi bukan berarti ia akan terima saja dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kalau sudah begini, memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" Jawab Hinata, menyerah. 

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kapan kau pindah?"

.

Ino tidak bisa menahan rasa cemas dan kecewanya setelah tahu Hinata memutuskan keluar dari apartemennya. Ketika Ino bertanya, kemana Hinata pergi, gadis itu menjawab ia akan kembali ke rumah Hyuga.

Hinata tentunya berbohong pada Ino. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. Ia mengemasi barangnya malam itu juga, dan pergi, paginya.

"Meskipun kau kembali ke rumah Hyuga sebagai Omega, semoga kau bahagia, Hinata." Kata Ino. Ia berbicara seakan bertemu Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Tentu saja. Setelah kepergian Hinata, ia akan mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke desa orang tuanya, juga pernikahannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Ino."

Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan. Ino mengantar Hinata hanya sampai pintu apartemen. Gadis indigo itu tidak ingin sahabatnya tahu, ia kembali pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tinggal bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Baginya, setidaknya ia memiliki tempat tinggal dulu, tanpa merepotkan siapapun. Urusan masa depan, akan ia pikirkan nanti.

Meninggalkan gedung apartemen sederhana tempat Ino tinggal, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponsel yang dalam keadaan mati itu, ia masukkan ke tong sampah. Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan membawanya pergi.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuga, seorang pria tua mengurut dahinya sendiri, karena tekanan yang ia rasakan. Hampir seminggu putrinya tidak kembali dan ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari putrinya itu.

Hiashi benar-benar bingung. Kemana perginya Hinata, hingga walaupun gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki apapun, putrinya tidak juga kembali padanya.

Tokuma Hyuga, asisten pribadi Hiashi, datang ke ruangannya untuk memberitakan kabar terbaru dari Hinata.

"Kabar terbaru kami, Nona sempat tinggal bersama teman kuliahnya, Ino Yamanaka dan kekasihnya, Sai Shimura. Saat ini Yamanaka dan Shimura pergi ke kampung halaman Yamanaka di Okinawa karena akan segera menikah." Lapor Tokuma.

"Lalu Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi lirih.

"Kami menemukan ini di tong sampah apartemen Yamanaka." Tokuma menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putih, milik Hinata. "Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Kami kehilangan jejak Nona."

.

TBC

  
  



	7. 7

.

What am I to do with my life?

You will find it out don't worry

How am I supposed to know what's right?

You just got to do it your way

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

.

Hari pertama di apartemen Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata akhirnya membuat kesepakatan. Ia akan tidur dengan pria itu asal ia diberi kamar tersendiri. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu membutuhkan benteng perlindungan dari Sang Alpha.

Sasuke menyetujuinya. Pria itu lalu memberikan obat pengontrol hormon yang akan membantu Hinata menekan hormonnya, sehingga ia tidak mudah terangsang saat masa ovulasi.

Sasuke kemudian memberikannya set kamera yang dipasang di kamar pria itu, juga di kamar Hinata, secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh gadis itu. Hanya Hinata yang tahu. Karena jika Sasuke tahu posisi kamera, ada kemungkinan pria itu merubah isi rekaman atau menghapusnya.

Saat mendengar penawaran Sasuke, yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata adalah, pria raven itu haus kasih sayang. Sampai-sampai ingin dipeluk saat tidur. Hinata hampir saja membuatnya merasa harus berempati pada Sasuke, hanya karena pikirannya membayangkan pria itu adalah seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang ibunya. Beruntung akal sehat Hinata menyadarkannya.

Malam pun tiba. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur berlapis. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menonton TV, menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak kepanasan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kedinginan." Balas Hinata beralasan.

Malam ini mereka akan tidur bersama. Hinata hanya menghindari kemungkinan Sasuke menggerayanginya saat tidur. Walaupun ada kamera tersembunyi, bukan berarti ia akan pasrah saja pada kamera itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh sembarangan oleh Sang Alpha.

Masih berdiri di samping sofa, Hinata menatap Sasuke. Seakan sedang menunggu pria itu. Merasa diamati, pria itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata terkesiap. Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terkejut. Sebenarnya ia gugup setengah mati, tapi pria itu justru santai-santai saja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Hinata cepat. Ia keburu malu, bersikap seperti sedang menunggu Sasuke. Ia lalu menghampiri pria itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Saat akan duduk, Sasuke justru berdiri dan mendekati kamar.

"Tidak jadi tidur?" Tanya pria itu dengan seringai khasnya.

Hinata yakin wajahnya merah padam. Pria itu tahu, bahwa ia bersikap seperti sedang menunggunya. Menunggu acara tidur bersama mereka.

Berulang kali Hinata menghela napas, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Ia sudah kebobolan dua kali dengan pria itu. Namun untuk masalah tidur bersama, kenapa jantungnya bisa berdebar begitu kencang? Kenapa ia bisa begitu gugup, seperti seorang perawan yang gugup menjalani malam pertama dengan suaminya?

Hinata mulai bertanya, apakah ini karena darah Omega-nya? Saat ia masih menjadi alpha dulu, ia selalu percaya diri dan tidak pernah segugup sekarang.

Mendekati kamar Sasuke, Hinata menampakkan dirinya di ujung pintu. Ia melihat pria itu sudah duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang dan merentangkan tangannya menghadap Hinata, seakan seperti sedang menunggu berharap gadis itu akan melemparkan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan Sang Alpha.

Namun dibanding menyambut keinginan Sang Alpha, Hinata mengabaikan pria itu. Ia memilih berjalan perlahan menuju sisi ranjang yang lain, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke tepian ranjang. Tubuhnya dimiringkan menghadap sisi lain, memunggungi Sasuke. Seakan ingin menjauhi pria itu walaupun harus tidur seranjang. Posisi mereka saat ini, persis seperti seorang istri yang sedang memusuhi suaminya sendiri dan terpaksa tidur bersama.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata, dengan helaan napas maklum. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu berbaring.

Masih memunggungi Sasuke, batin Hinata ketar-ketir. Ia mewanti-wanti pergerakan mencurigakan dari pria itu. Ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur kali ini.

Kalau dia menyentuhku, aku akan... "Aaaah!"

Hinata memejamkan mata, sambil berteriak. Jantungnya terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai batinnya berteriak, ketika dirasakannya tarikan kebelakang. Punggungnya membentur dinding hangat dan lengan kokoh di belakangnya. Sasuke menarik Hinata agar bisa memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa menjerit begitu? Telingaku sakit." Keluh Sasuke berpura-pura.

"Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?"

Hinata bertanya dengan nada tinggi, terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Sasuke. Pria itu lalu berpura-pura heran. Ia tahu Hinata masih gugup, maka dari itu menjahilinya.

"Kenapa bertanya? Ini kesepakatan kita."

Hinata tidak bisa membalas. Ia hanya terdiam dan berharap Sasuke akan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun pria itu betah sekali dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan begini sampai pagi?"

"As your wish, Hime."

Astaga...

Batin Hinata menangis. Ia hanya bertanya, bukan meminta.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi." Rutuk Hinata, menyadari kesialannya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Pria itu belum tidur, hanya memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. Hinata tidak tahu, Sasuke menggulum seringai, menertawakan tingkah lucu gadis itu.

Masih menikmati tubuh hangat Hinata dan 'scent' lembut gadis itu, Sasuke menatap Hinata. Ia yakin betul, gadis itu mengatakan tidak bisa tidur. Nyatanya, Hinata justru tidur lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidurnya tenang sekali?" Tanya Sasuke, heran. Gadis itu pertahanannya terlalu kuat, sekaligus terlalu lemah. Di saat tidur begini, gadis ini seakan pasrah padanya.

Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka. Ia membuat Hinata terlentang, berbantalkan lengannya. Sedikit menarik lengannya, Sasuke memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, menghadap Hinata. Ia memperhatikan wajah tidur Hinata, sembari tersenyum. Di kecupnya bibir gadis itu singkat, lalu kembali merebahkan diri sambil memeluk gadis itu lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Hime."

.

Tempat itu adalah padang bunga lavender yang luas. Aroma lavender tercium begitu lembut dan menyegarkan. Sesekali aroma musk tercium, bercampur dengan lavender. Kedua aroma itu kontras, tapi membuat jiwa Hinata merasa tenang dan damai. Di tempat yang indah itu, ia merasa aman.

Hinata tidak tahu, tempat apa yang ia datangi ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di padang bunga lavender dengan pemandangan pegunungan dan hawa sejuk yang menenangkan.

Lama mengitari padang bunga itu, Hinata mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Gadis itu mendekati sosok itu. Ia ingin bertanya, tempat apa ini. Ketika gadis itu semakin mendekat, sosok itu berbalik. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdebar tanpa sebab. Ia bisa merasakan aroma musk lebih kuat tercium dari sosok itu. Ketika Hinata menatap sosok itu sekali lagi, ia bisa merasakan hatinya merindukan sosok itu. Ia tidak tahu sosok itu. Ia juga tidak mengenalinya. Namun Hinata yakin, ia merindukannya, menginginkannya.

Sosok itu mendekati wajahnya dan Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Tangannya meraih pipi Hinata dan wajahnya yang masih tak terlihat itu, mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memerah, dan tubuhnya memanas. Sosok itu mencium bibirnya. Rasanya lembut dan hangat.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang indah.

.

Entah keajaiban macam apa, Hinata bisa kembali ke kamar Sasuke dengan langit-langit putihnya, di atas ranjang, dengan Sasuke masih memeluknya. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Hinata tersenyum mengingat mimpi indahnya. Ketika ia sadar Sasuke memeluknya dengan kepala pria itu berbantalkan dada montoknya, wajah Hinata merah padam.

Sasuke menjadikannya guling hidup, dengan dadanya sebagai bantal pria itu. Pria itu bahkan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, seakan sedang merasakan empuknya bantal yang ia gunakan.

Hinata ingin protes, tapi entah mengapa tenaganya menghilang begitu saja. Ia akhirnya memilih menunggu pria itu bangun sendiri.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar, dengan setelan rapi, khas pria kantoran. Ia melihat Hinata menonton TV dengan posisi menekuk lutut di atas sofa.

"Sudah kusiapkan sarapan." Kata Hinata singkat.

Sebenarnya tugas Hinata hanya tinggal di sisi Sasuke saja. Namun karena sudah diberi tempat tinggal, gadis itu merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengurus rumah.

"Ayo sarapan bersama." Ajak Sasuke.

"Sedang tidak mood."

Terdiam sejenak, menatap Hinata, gadis itu sadar sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke. Ia balas menatap pria itu.

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah."

Hinata beranjak, mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Hinata lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

"Energy charge, finished!" Ujar pria itu. Hinata menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata hanya termenung. Ketika melihat Sasuke, ia merasakan aura familiar dari pria itu. Ia seperti pernah melihat Sasuke entah di mana. Tentunya bukan saat pertemuan mereka beberapa kali yang lalu.

"Hari ini aku pulang sedikit malam. Kadang aku juga harus pergi ke luar kota. Jadi, pastikan kau tetap di sini saat aku kembali." Kata Sasuke berpesan. Hinata membalasnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Seperti aku punya tempat lain, saja." Sindir Hinata, pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memberinya senyuman, sembali menepuk kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sini." Pria itu lalu mencium keningnya, dan berlalu.

.

Hidup menjadi seorang Omega, terasa sangat aneh. Hinata tidak pernah merasa tidak seproduktif ini, sepanjang hidupnya.

Ketika dulu ia menjadi alpha, Hinata adalah wanita karir yang kuat, berwibawa, mandiri, dan percaya diri. Sekarang, setelah ia menjadi Omega, ia merasa menjadi pemalas, dan melankolis.

Contohnya, ia yang dulu selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum bekerja, menjadi orang yang bangun sediit lebih siang. Anehnya, kerja tangannya saat menyiapkan sarapan jauh lebih cepat, dan alhasil ia berhasil membuat sarapan untuk dua orang dalam waktu singkat.

Yang membuat Hinata lebih heran adalah, jiwa melankolisnya yang bangkit.

Setiap kali Sasuke pergi dinas, dan ia sendirian di rumah, Hinata selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Apartemen Sasuke terasa terlalu luas untuk ditinggalinya seorang diri.

Yang aneh adalah, ia suka sekali berjam-jam berada di kamar Sasuke, dibanding kamar pribadinya sendiri. Saat Sasuke tidak ada, Hinata lebih sering tidur di kamar pria itu, daripada kamarnya sendiri.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke pernah pergi dinas menemani Itachi ke perusahaan cabang di Hokkaido, selama seminggu. Kebetulan siaran TV menayangkan kegiatan kedua petinggi perusahaan tersebut.

Ketika melihat wajah Sasuke muncul di layar TV, seketika air mata Hinata menetes tanpa sebab. Air matanya jatuh dengan deras, seperti air terjun. Hinata tidak sedih, tidak merasa hatinya sesak. Namun ketika melihat Sasuke, setelah beberapa kali tidak melihatnya, walaupun hanya di layar TV, gadis itu menangis.

Akhirnya, setiap kali Sasuke pulang setelah dinas panjang, Hinata-lah yang memeluknya saat tidur.

"Aku pasti diguna-guna." Kata Hinata, saat sedang mengecek rekaman video. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, memeluk Sasuke sangat erat, sepanjang malam. Sasuke yang sedang mengelap piring dan mangkok setelah dicuci oleh Hinata, hanya menarik senyum simpul, melihat rutukan Hinata.

"Apakah rekaman itu cukup untuk menuntutku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata makin kesal. Bukannya menuntut pria itu, yang ada dirinyalah yang dituntut. Rekaman video itu tidak lebih dari video keagresifan Omega pada alpha. Di menit-menit awal, Sasuke tentunya yang memeluk Hinata lebih dulu. Namun pada akhirnya Hinatalah yang memeluk Sasuke sepanjang malam. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bangun lebih dulu, merubah posisinya.

Hinata mendelik, menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia tetap merasa ada yang salah dengan video itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap bisa disalahkan? Kodrat Omega adalah mengikuti perintah alpha sebagai submissive. Tidak mungkin Omega bisa berinisiatif mendekati alpha, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke, di malam hari.

"Jadi, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari membawa cake blueberry dari dalam lemari es. Ia mendekati Hinata, dan ikut duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Hinata langsung menutup laptop, menghindari Sasuke melihat rekaman video itu. Bukannya dituntut, pria itu bisa saja langsung membawanya ke departemen catatan sipil dan mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melahap kue bluberi itu, lalu menusukkan potongannya dengan garpu. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Hinata tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia memang tidak bisa merasakan yang aneh dari Sasuke. Lalu apa rasa was-was yang muncul setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke? Namun ketika pria itu pergi, Hinata justru merindukannya setengah mati. Bahkan sampai menangis, seperti sedang menonton drama menyedihkan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke sepertinya tahu Hinata memikirkan sesuatu sangat serius.

"Tidak ada."

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mall?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Hampir sebulan kau di rumah terus. Kau pasti bosan."

Hinata ingin merutuk dalam hati, melemparkan kesalahan pada Sasuke, bahwa karena pria itu, ia harus di rumah sepanjang hari. Namun bukannya melawan, gadis itu malah mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata lalu beranjak menuju kamar, berganti pakaian.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berputar-putar mall dan berbelanja, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke restoran sushi di mall itu. Pria itu tertegun ketika Hinata memesan makanan yang sangat banyak. Ia bahkan berpikir, gadis itu sedang balas dendam padanya, karena tidak mendapatkan yang diinginkan dalam rekaman video itu. Jalan balas dendam yang paling mungkin adalah, memiskinkan Sasuke dengan membelanjakannya banyak barang, juga makanan mewah.

"Kau yakin, menghabiskan semua itu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Hinata mulai melahap porsi sushi pertamanya.

"Ini belum seberapa." Jawab Hinata santai.

Sasuke jadi teringat pada Nenek Chiyo, pelayan di apartemennya. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu akhir-akhir ini meminta uang bulanan berlebih untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Rupanya ia sudah memelihara anak harimau kelaparan di rumahnya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke memilih memakluminya. Mungkin selera makan Hinata yang besar adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah pria itu lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi ia sering sekali pergi dinas.

"Apa kau selalu makan sebanyak itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka perempuan yang makannya banyak?"

Sasuke tertegun. Kenapa gadis ini menjadi sensitif masalah makanan?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa banyak kau makan. Agar Nenek Chiyo bisa memasakkanmu makanan yang kau inginkan. Aku kasihan dengannya, sudah tua tapi harus melayani selera makanmu."

Hinata mendengus. Ia memilih mengabaikan Sasuke dan melahap makan siangnya.

Sepulang dari restoran, mereka segera bertolak pulang. Hinata mengeluh capek, dan Sasuke tentu mengijinkan. Ia sudah membayangkan akan bersantai dan berpelukan manja dengan Hinata sepanjang hari.

"Lho, Sasuke-kun." Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia terperanjat. Dilihatnya sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha, berdiri di belakangnya.

"I... Ibu?"

"Habis dari mana?" Mikoto lalu melihat sosok gadis di sebelah Sasuke. "Ini..."

Sasuke gelagapan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku kemari sendirian."

Hinata bisa mendengar petir menggelegar setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia segera melihat Sasuke, dingin, juga Mikoto, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu.

Sasuke langsung merasa hatinya mencelos, melihat Hinata meninggalkannya. Mikoto masih mengajaknya mengobrol. Namun ia masih memperhatikan Hinata. Dilihatnya aura merah pekat mengitari gadis itu. Seorang Omega telah marah.

.

Terduduk di sofa, Hinata masih merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ia merasa ingin marah. Namun ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus marah. Logikanya mengatakan, ia tidak wajar jika marah hanya karena Sasuke tidak mengakui bahwa mereka datang ke restoran bersama-sama. Namun ketika mengingat perkataan pria Uchiha itu sekali lagi, jantung Hinata kembali berdebar kencang hingga ia merasa ingin berteriak.

Ketika Sasuke kembali, pria itu sudah mendapati Hinata dengan tas kopernya.

"Baguslah kau kembali. Aku akan pergi."

Sasuke terkejut tak terkira. Ia sudah mengira Hinata marah padanya. Namun ia tak mengira gadis itu juga ingin pergi darinya.

"Kemana? Tetaplah di sini." Sasuke mendekati gadis itu, tapi Hinata menghindar.

"Ke rumah temanku, Temari." Jawab Hinata, dingin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi?"

"Buat apa aku di sini kalau kau sendiri tidak mengakuiku?" Sasuke bisa merasakan Hinata marah padanya, karena kalimat yang dikatakan pada Mikoto. Pria itu ingin merasa bahagia, Hinata menginginkan pengakuan.

"Memangnya kau ingin pengakuan yang bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke seperti sebuah ejekan bagi Hinata. Pria itu seperti ingin Hinata menginginkannya, seperti pria itu menginginkan Hinata.

Menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Hinata memasang wajah serius, walaupun pipinya memerah.

"Kita makan bersama di restoran itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang, kau pergi sendiri?" Sasuke tertegun, teringat dengan perkataannya sebelumnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut keluargamu tahu bahwa kau menyandera seorang Omega di rumahmu? Kenapa aku harus di sembunyikan bahkan dari keluargamu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Biar kujelaskan. Jangan pergi." Mengabaikan perintah Sasuke, Hinata segera menyeret kopernya menuju pintu depan. Sasuke mengejarnya. "Hinata, tunggu."

"Aku mau pergi saja."

"Jangan pergi!"

Ketika Hinata akan meraih pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh. Lututnya terasa lemas. Tiba-tiba saja badannya berkeringat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Masih dengan duduk bersimpuh, Sasuke mendekatinya. Hinata menengadah, dilihatnya tatapan dingin Sasuke mengarah padanya. 'Scent' pria itu mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak, sekaligus memabukkan. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku mengeluarkan 'scent'-ku, bukan?"

Berusaha melepaskan diri dari tekanan 'scent' Sasuke, Hinata merasakan dadanya semakin sesak dan ia kepalanya sakit. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, mengangkat Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jika kukatakan tidak pergi, tidak seharusnya kau pergi, Hime."

.

TBC

  
  



	8. 8

Mikoto yakin, ia telah melewatkan sesuatu. Namun ia tidak tahu, apa itu. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Pagi ini ia mengunjungi Kushina dan mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya itu tentang putranya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang artis. Sepulang dari rumah Kushina, satu-satunya Omega di keluarga Uchiha itu pergi ke mall untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun Arata, cucu pertamanya.

Di mall, ia bertemu dengan putra bungsunya, Sasuke dan bersama putranya, ia membeli hadiah untuk Arata.

Mikoto masih tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia lewatkan, sampai akhirnya suami dan putra keduanya, Fugaku dan Obito, muncul dari pintu utama bersama-sama.

"Mikoto, besok temani aku mengunjungi Sasuke." Kata Fugaku tiba-tiba. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan masalah perusahaan cabang. Anak itu dipanggil kemari masih saja tidak mau."

Mikoto mengabaikan penjelasan suaminya. Ia akhirnya teringat apa yang ia lupakan. Ekspresinya berubah cerah dan matanya berbinar. Ia tidak sabar mengunjungi putranya besok.

.

Hinata bisa merasakan dirinya tak berdaya, tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan tangannya terikat dan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang itu, ditelusuri oleh bibir Sasuke. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, hidungnya mencium tekanan aroma 'scent' Sasuke yang pekat dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sasuke sama halnya dengan Hinata. Tak ada sehelai benangpun menempel di kulitnya. Pria itu menciumi setiap inchi tubuh gadis itu, menggigitnya, memberikan bekas merah di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengerang, melenguh.

Tangan pria itu bergerak memberikan remasan-remasan di dada Hinata, sembari menciumi tubuhnya. Tangan yang lainnya membelai kewanitaan gadis itu dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalamnya.

Hinata mengerang ketika dirasakannya kedua jari Sasuke memasuki liangnya. Kedua jari itu bergerak-gerak membentur dinding kewanitaannya. Eranganya semakin keras ketika Sasuke menambahkan dua jari yang lain. Hinata tidak tahu, sudah berapa banyak cairannya keluar karena sentuhan Sasuke.

'Scent' Sasuke yang pekat membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Hinata serasa dibuai. Ia melupakan kemarahannya dan pikirannya hanyalah untuk merasakan kenikmatan bersama Sasuke.

Hinata tercekat ketika dirasakan tekanan pada kewanitaannya. Sasuke telah mengganti jari-jarinya dengan kejantanan yang sudah membengkak. Pria itu melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata dan memasukkan kejantanan itu perlahan.

Lenguhan keluar dari bibir Hinata. Gadis itu merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, ketika kejantanan Sasuke menerobos liangnya. Ketika pria itu berhasil membenamkan kejantanannya, kedua kaki Hinata mengunci pinggang Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, merasakan benda asing dalam kewanitaannya. Terasa penuh dan sesak.

Pipi Hinata memerah.

Di saat begini, ia masih merasa malu.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat otot-otot kejantanannya bergesekan dengan dinding kewanitaan Hinata.

Erangan gadis itu semakin keras. Deru napas yang terputus-putus terasa hangat, menerpa kulit Sasuke. Sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya, pria itu mencumbui tubuh Hinata. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang sudah penuh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tangan Hinata. Sedikit mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Sasuke lalu membalik tubuh gadis itu menjadi tertelungkup, memunggunginya. Hinata melenguh lagi, merasakan kejantanan Sasuke berputar memelintir di dalam kewanitaannya.

Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dalam keadaan lemas. Sementara pria itu menghunuskan kejantanannya lagi dari belakang.

Hinata merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika Sasuke masuk dari belakangnya. Terasa lebih besar dan kasar. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ia jadi tidak harus melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya berdebar.

Membelakangi Hinata, Sasuke masih menggempur kewanitaan gadis itu, sembari meraba tubuhnya, meremas kedua dadanya, memelintir putingnya. Pria itu menciumi punggung, dan memberikan kecupan merah. Kulit putih Hinata, berganti merah karena kecupan Sasuke.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Hinata mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Yang jelas liang kewanitaan Hinata yang basah, mempermudah akses masuk pria itu.

Dorongan keras pria itu, membuat Hinata merasakan gelombang kuat datang menerpanya. Semburan cairan sperma Sasuke mengisi rahimnya. Saat itu juga orgasme terakhir Hinata keluar.

Gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin istirahat. Tangannya sudah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Begitu juga kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Sasuke menghela napas maklum. Masih menyatukan diri, ia memeluk Hinata lagi, dari belakang. Ia tak berniat melepaskan gadis itu. Tidak akan pernah.

.

Sayangnya kegiatan mereka semalam membuat Hinata marah besar. Sasuke dianggap semena-mena memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal, bahkan sampai menggunakan 'scent'-nya untuk memaksa Hinata.

"Bukankah kau sendiri bilang, aku bebas tinggal di sini sampai aku tahu aku ingin melakukan apa. Kau mengatakannya saat di mini market beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hinata kembali mengungkit percakapan mereka di waktu lalu. Sebagai Omega yang baru saja menjalani hidup, Hinata memang tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah menjadi Omega. Sasuke menawarkan tempat tinggal sampai gadis itu tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Biar kujelaskan."

"Tidak. Kau akan membohongiku lagi dan menjebakku untuk jadi pemuas napsumu."

Masih terbakar amarah, Hinata menggeret kopernya keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Pria itu mengejarnya, berusaha menahannya.

"Hinata, kumohon kembalilah."

Sasuke menyusul Hinata hingga keluar dari apartemennya. Gadis itu menggeret kopernya melalui koridor, menuju lift.

"HINATA!"

Tubuh gadis itu berhenti sejenak, mematung. Ketika ia melihat ke arah asal suara, dilihatnya ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga, telah berdiri di ujung koridor.

"A... Ayah."

Hinata terkejut tak terkira. Berniat melarikan diri dari Sasuke, ia justru bertemu dengan ayahnya. Penolakan kuat dari dalam jiwanya, membebani pikirannya. Membuat kepalanya pusing sekaligus perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun."

Suara wanita terdengar, memecah keheningan. Wanita dengan suaminya muncul dari lift. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan seorang wanita di depan apartemennya. Terutama wanita paruh baya itu. Ia mengenali gadis yang berada di sebelah putranya.

Hinata tentu mengenali wanita itu. Meski hanya bertemu sekali, ia langsung tahu wanita itu adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

Kepala Hinata makin terasa sakit. Perutnya semakin bergejolak, membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah.

"Hueeeeek!"

.

Di ruangan dokter itu, duduk seorang Omega dengan ayahnya, alpha terkuat di klannya. Tiga orang yang lain, seorang Omega paruh baya dan dua alpha, suami dan putranya, berdiri menghimpitnya.

Ruangan itu terasa kalut. Bahkan 'scent' dari Mikoto tak bisa mengurangi pekatnya 'scent' Hiashi. 'Scent' Hinata terpengaruh oleh ayahnya. Melihat ayahnya yang begitu marah hingga 'scent'-nya mengeluarkan aura hitam membara, membuat hatinya menciut. Inilah sisi buruk Omega yang tidak disukai Hinata. Tidak bisa berontak, melawan 'scent' Alpha.

Sementara Sasuke, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Ia hanya cemas dengan keadaan Hinata. 'Scent' Fugaku rupanya paling berbeda dari semuanya. Mengetahui Sasuke bersama seorang gadis Omega, perasaannya membuncah bahagia, melebihi Mikoto.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" Tanya Hiashi harap-harap cemas.

"Sudah sebulan."

Hiashi masih menahan amarahnya.

"Apakah kalian teringat sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

Hiashi menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apakah semalam kalian berhubungan suami istri? Sepertinya terjadi sedikit kontraksi."

BLAAAARR

Serta merta aura 'scent' Hiashi memekat begitu hebat. Hingga membuat kepala Hinata semakin sakit. Apalagi 'scent' tiga alpha yang bercampur dalam satu ruangan membuat perut Hinata makin tidak karuan. Beruntung 'scent' Fugaku melindungi istrinya dari 'scent' Hiashi. Dokternya sendiri tidak terpengaruh badai 'scent' itu karena seorang Beta.

Dari ruangan itu, keluarlah seorang alpha yang marah besar dengan 'scent' hitam membara menguar dari tepi tubuhnya. Keluar pula 'scent' dari pasangan paruh baya yang tampak bahagia. Lalu keluar pasangan muda yang merupakan perpaduan dari ketiga orang sebelumnya. Hinata tampak tertekan, sementara Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Pasangan Uchiha paruh baya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Bahka 'scent' keduanya hampir menaklukkan 'scent' Hiashi yang pekat. Mereka sibuk mengkhawatirkan masa depan putranya, ternyata putranya sendiri telah membuat anak dengan seorang Omega. Omeganya pun cantik. Kedua pasangan Uchiha paruh baya itu mengabaikan kemarahan Hiashi yang hampir membuat badai 'scent' di rumah sakit.

Hiashi tak menyangka, perjalanannya mencari putri sulungnya, berujung kemalangan. Bukannya mendapati putrinya dalam keadaan utuh, sekarang ia justru mendapat cucu.

Kemarahan Hiashi tak dapat dibendung. 'Scent'-nya terus mengeluarkan tekanan yang pada akhirnya mengganggu kestabilan tubuhnya. Pria paruh bayah itu merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit seperti ditarik.

"Aarrghh." Hiashi mengerang, menyentuh tengkuknya, dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini darah tinggi Hiashi-sama, kambuh." Kata Tokuma, asisten Hiashi, setelah dokter menjelaskan kondisi Hiashi. "Saya ke luar dulu, Nona."

Masih mencerna penjelasan Tokuma dan dokter, Hinata terkejut tak terkira. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghinggapinya. Ia menatap ayahnya, hampir menangis. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya punya ayahnya seorang. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adiknya. Setelah itu Hinata seorang diri, karena sang ayah terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sebagai ketua klan.

Walaupun ia dan Hiashi tidak terlalu dekat sebagai ayah dan anak, Hinata tetap merasa sedih jika melihat ayahnya harus sakit begini. Apalagi jatuh sakit karena dirinya sendiri.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata menyentuh tangan Hiashi yang berkeriput. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang salah dari menjadi seorang Omega? Toh ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan saat menjadi alpha. Apa salahnya mengikuti keinginan orang tua dan menikah dengan pria yang ditentukan? Lagipula ia juga tidak punya kekasih atau orang yang disukai.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Hinata. Ia menyesali tingkah kekanakannya yang membuat ayahnya jatuh sakit sampai harus di rawat begini.

"Ayah, maafkan aku." Ujar Hinata lirih. Merasakan tangannya sedikit basah, Hiashi menggerakkan tangannya. Ia bangun, dan tangisan putrinya makin menjadi. "Hinata minta maaf, ayah. Sudah menyusahkan ayah."

Gadis itu terisak di atas perut ayahnya yang terbaring. Tangan keriput itu mengelus surai indigo putrinya, sembari terdiam, menatap nanar langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya itu, memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan, hingga putrinya menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata. Ayah terlalu memaksamu. Ayah bingung dan kalut, kau tidak ada. Ayah sampai harus ke rumah temanmu di Okinawa untuk mencarimu. Dari mereka, ayah tahu kau bersama pria Uchiha itu." Air mata Hinata terus mengalir, membayangkan kesulitan ayahnya mencarinya kesana kemari. "Ayah minta maaf, Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak suka ayahnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia lah yang pantas disalahkan.

"Maaf, ayah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidup sebagai Omega. Aku bingung. Selama ini aku hidup sebagai alpha dan tiba-tiba menjadi Omega. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kalau saja ibumu masih hidup, ia pasti bisa mengajarkanmu dengan baik. Tidak seperti ayah." Hiashi menghela napas panjang. Tangisan Hinata makin deras. "Kalau sudah begini, ayah harus bagaimana?"

Sementara itu, di luar kamar inap Hiashi, Mikoto dengan suaminya, dan Sasuke menunggu di luar. Mereka bersandar di dinding sembari sedikit-sedikit mencuri dengar. Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Hiashi tentang mereka. Mikoto penasaran dengan calon menantunya, sedangkan Fugaku ikut saja karena dipaksa istrinya.

Mendengar keluhan Hiashi, kedua pasangan Uchiha paruh baya itu, menatap putra bungsunya. Seakan memberinya kode.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!" Paksa Mikoto.

"Katakan pada ayahnya, kau akan bertanggung jawab." Tambah Fugaku. Ia mendorong putra bungsunya dan membuat Sasuke terjebak pada tatapan empat mata perak yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku akan menikahinya, kau tenang saja."

Fugaku memukul kepala putranya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu caranya, bocah." Ketua Klan Uchiha itu terlebih dulu membungkuk singkat, diikuti Mikoto. "Maafkan putra kami yang seenaknya sendiri." Tangan pria tua itu masih kuat menekan kepala putranya agar ikut membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Hiashi tidak lagi marah. Tubuhnya sedikit lemas karena sakitnya. Ia sendiri menghargai ketulusan Klan Uchiha yang meminta maaf padanya, hingga membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Masalah Hinata-san, kami ingin mengangkatnya sebagai menantu keluarga kami." Kali ini Mikoto yang berbicara. "Kami sudah menginginkan menantu Omega yang dapat melahirkan anak-anak Omega, sedari dulu. Kakak pertama Sasuke memiliki anak alpha, kedua kakaknya yang lain akan segera menikah juga, tapi hanya Sasuke saja yang menolak Omega. Kami sangat mencemaskan masa depannya, tapi tak disangka ia justru memberikan kami cucu dari seorang gadis Omega."

Penjelasan dari Mikoto membuat hati Hiashi tergugah. Ia tidak menyangka, kemalangan yang menimpanya adalah berkah bagi orang lain.

Hiashi sangat sedih dan bingung mengetahui putrinya tak hanya disentuh oleh alpha dari keluarga lain, tapi juga dihamili dan sekarang tengah mengandung janin dari alpha itu. Baru saja ia bingung, bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan ketua Klan Otsutsuki sekaligus meringankan hukuman Hinata karena sudah melanggar aturan klan, Klan Uchiha datang padanya dan meminta putrinya.

Ini membahagiakan sekaligus membuat Hiashi semakin sedih.

Hinata tidak lagi alpha. Dia seorang Omega, bahkan mengandung anak dari alpha. Jika Hinata seorang alpha, Hiashi bisa saja tidak peduli pada putrinya. alpha tidak mengalami masa ovulasi dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Omega.

Klan Uchiha terkenal mengagungkan Omega, karena tidak memiliki Omega dalam keluarga mereka. Karena konflik internal keluarga, mereka menginginkan Omega sebagai penyeimbang keluarga. Menempatkan Hinata ke dalam keluarga tersebut, tentu saja menjamin kehidupan putrinya.

Yang membuat Hiashi sedih adalah, ia harus merelakan putrinya dicoret dan dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari klan. Yang artinya, gadis itu tidak akan mendapatkan sebagian harta warisan Hiashi, jika pria itu nanti meninggal dunia. Hinata juga tidak bisa lagi menyandang nama Hyuga.

Hiashi merasa seperti membuang putrinya sendiri, dan itu membuat pria tua itu semakin sedih.

"Hyuga-san jangan khawatir. Kami akan menjaga putrimu sangat baik. Istriku seorang Omega. Dia satu-satunya Omega di keluarga kami, karena menantu pertamaku meninggal saat melahirkan cucuku." Fugaku menjelaskan.

"Hyuga-san jangan cemas mengenai anak dari Hinata-san. Apapun anaknya, apakah dia Alpha atau Omega, kami akan menerimanya. Melihat Sasuke bersama Hinata yang seorang Omega, sudah membuat kami bahagia." Tambah Mikoto.

Hiashi merasa ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika membawa Hinata kembali ke kediaman Hyuga dalam keadaan hamil, ia tidak tahu kemarahan macam apa yang akan ditunjukkan Ketua klan Otsutsuki, Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Tentunya Klan Otsutsuki tidak mau menerima Hinata yang sudah disentuh alpha lain bahkan berbadan dua.

Jika melepaskan Hinata, tanpa penjagaan, Hiashi akan semakin cemas. Gadis itu tidak punya tempat berlindung, kecuali Uchiha.

Menghela napas panjang, Hiashi akhirnya mengambil keputusan akhirnya.

"Aku titip putriku pada kalian, Uchiha-san."

.

Hiashi harus beristirahat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Karena tidak ingin putrinya kelelahan, ia mengijinkan Hinata dibawa pulang oleh Klan Uchiha, dengan syarat harus tinggal di kediaman inti Uchiha, dan tidak boleh dibawa ke apartemen pribadi Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menyanggupinya.

Akhirnya, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengunjungi putra mereka, kedua pasangan Uchiha paruh baya itu pulang membawa menantu.

Mikoto senang tak terkira. 'Scent'-nya terus menguarkan aroma bunga yang lembut dan menenangkan Fugaku. Fugaku pun sama bahagianya. Diapit oleh kedua pasangan Uchiha, Hinata bisa merasakan kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Ia baru tahu 'scent' Omega bisa menenangkan jiwa, seperti aromaterapi.

Sementara Sasuke, mengikuti dari belakang, dengan mobilnya. Ia tidak diperkenankan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ayahnya. Kedua orang tuanya kompak menjaga calon menantunya dari putranya sendiri.

Ketika sampai di kediaman inti Uchiha, Hinata diberikan bekas kamar Sasuke dulu, sebelum ia pindah dan memiliki apartemen sendiri. Kamar itu berada di lantai dua, dan menghadap kebun bunga yang dirawat langsung oleh Mikoto.

'Scent' beraroma musk menguar samar-samar, dan membuat Hinata teringat dengan pria di padang bunga lavender dalam mimpinya.

"Mulai sekarang, Hinata-chan tinggal di sini. Boleh Ibu memanggilmu Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan juga bisa memanggilku Ibu." Kata Mikoto, merangkul calon menantunya.

Pipi Hinata memerah. Ia merasa gugup ketika mendengar panggilan 'Ibu' dari Mikoto. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengingat Ibu kandungnya secara jelas, dan sekarang seseorang yang sangat baik, membuat Hinata harus memanggilnya Ibu.

"Ba... baik, Ibu."

"Nanti kusuruh Sasuke mengantarkan barang-barangmu kemari. Pokoknya, sampai menikah, Hinata-chan akan tinggal bersama Ibu dan Ayah Fugaku."

"E... eh?"

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang Hinata-chan butuhkan?"

"Sa... Sasuke...?"

Seketika Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri. Di saat seperti ini, ia justru memikirkan pria itu. Pria itu selalu tidur memeluk dirinya. Hinata sendiri juga belajar dari pengalaman, setiap ditinggal berhari-hari oleh Sasuke, ia akan menangis tanpa sebab.

"Sasuke tentu saja di rumahnya. Hanya sementara, Hinata-chan. Sampai kalian menikah, nanti." Mikoto lalu terhenti sejenak. "Hmm, berarti pernikahannya harus dipercepat." Gumamnya.

Hinata makin terkejut tak karuan ketika mendengar kata pernikahan diucapkan berkali-kali dari bibir Mikoto.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Hinata-chan istirahat, ya. Sasuke sepertinya sebentar lagi datang. Ibu turun ke bawah dulu, mempersiapkan makan malam."

Sepeninggal Mikoto, Hinata menatap kamar barunya.

Ia menghela napas, lelah. Ia kembali merasakan perputaran hidup yang begitu cepat.

Setelah dijungkir balikkan dengan menjadi Omega, sekarang ia hamil dan akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya. Ada yang hidup dalam perutnya itu. Seorang janin, yang akan tumbuh besar di dalamnya.

Jujur saja, Hinata masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kehidupan merubahnya, menggerakkan takdirnya tanpa bisa gadis itu berbuat apapun.

Ketika dulu ia menjadi alpha, ia lah yang menggerakkan dunia. Ia lah yang mengendalikan semuanya. Takdir, kehendak, berada di tangannya.

Namun setelah menjadi Omega, ia justru dikendalikan oleh dunia. Diombang-ambingkan oleh ketidakpastian hidup. Dilempar kesana kemari. Sebelum Hinata bisa beradaptasi dengan hidupnya yang baru, ia sekarang hamil dan memaksanya untuk menerima hidup sebagai Omega.

Hinata tidak tahu. Kenapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini.

"Sepertinya kau nyaman di sini." Suara bariton mengejutkan lamunan Hinata.

Tatapan terkejut gadis itu berubah menjadi tatapan dingin. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari Sasuke. Pria itu mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya, dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidupku."

Hinata tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya. Hidup yang ia rasa kemalangan, menjadi sebuah berkah bagi orang lain.

Hinata tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelaknya. Ia mendorong Sasuke, dan beringsut sedikit.

"Kau lupa? Aku masih marah padamu."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat ia marah pada Sasuke. Setelah bergelut dengan perang emosi dan badai 'scent' selama seharian, ia merasa letih dan kemarahannya hilang.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghindari Sasuke karena perasaan was-was dari dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya perasaan was-was itu muncul sebagai upaya pembelaan diri dari jabang bayi, agar Ibunya tidak mudah disentuh oleh alpha. Termasuk ayah jabang bayi.

Melihat Hinata masih membela emosinya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia terus mendekati Hinata, berlutut di depannya, dan meraih kedua tangan gadis itu. Pria itu menatap kedua mata bulan Hinata.

"Aku tahu, aku seperti memaksamu untuk berada dalam lingkaranku. Namun ketahuilah, sejak terperangkap dalam 'scent' mu malam itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku melanggar banyak sekali sumpahku, demi mendapatkanmu. Harusnya aku yang dihukum, bukan kau."

Hinata membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat, tapi ia tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, mata bulannya melirik arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau jangan menjadi Omega. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada anak ini, kalau ayahnya berubah menjadi Omega?"

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung senyumnya, mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia ingin sekali segera memeluk, mencumbu, bergelung dalam pelukan hangat Hinata dan 'scent' lembut gadis itu. Namun ia menahan diri. Ia tahu, Hinata belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Omega-nya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau kehilangan hidupmu. Karena aku juga, kau kehilangan tempatmu di Hyuga. Aku tidak masalah, menjadi tempatmu bergantung, Hinata. Karena memang seharusnya Omega bergantung pada Alpha. Omega tidak bisa hidup tanpa Alpha."

Hinata mendengus. Perkataan Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan yang pria itu lakukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kau tinggal sendiri. Sementara kau, kutinggal pergi, langsung merengek. Sepertinya kau yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Hinata selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah merajuknya. Pria itu mengelus pipi gadisnya. Pandangan mereka bertaut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mendekati bibir plum Hinata. Namun gadis itu mendorongnya.

"Aku belum selesai marah. Sana pergi!"

"Astaga, Hinata. Satu ciuman saja."

"Kemarin pelukan, sekarang ciuman. Apalagi yang kau mau?"

Sasuke terpaksa menuruti keinginan Hinata. Ia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, diikuti bantingan pintu oleh Hinata. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk bermanja-manja bersama Hinata, harus tertunda dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

TBC

  
  



	9. 9

Hinata terpukau dengan taman bunga di halaman rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Semua bunga-bunga yang beragam jenisnya itu, dirawat sendiri oleh Mikoto. Alasannya sederhana. Sebagai pengganti 'scent' Omega yang selalu keluarga Uchiha idam-idamkan.

Hinata bukan tipe yang tertarik dengan bunga.

Saat menjadi Alphaf, ia tidak pernah terganggu dengan 'scent' ataupun wangi-wangi bunga. Namun setelah menjadi Omega, dan indera penciumannya semakin tajam. Ia mulai tertarik dengan bunga.

Mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sosok anak laki-laki kecil yang menatapnya. Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam sedikit ikal, dan mata menatap Hinata heran. Seakan bingung melihat orang asing yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Hinata menarik senyumnya. Hendak menyapa anak itu. Namun anak itu justru memeluknya.

"Ibu!"

.

Sebagai perempuan yang baru saja menjadi Omega, Hinata belajar banyak hal. Dulu saat ia masih menjadi Alphaf, ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Omega. Baginya menjadi Alphaf adalah kebahagiaan tak terbatas yang bahkan jika ia tertindas pun, Hinata tetap akan menjadi Alphaf yang bahagia.

Namun ternyata menjadi Omega tidaklah buruk.

Salah satunya adalah, didekati anak kecil.

Omega, terutama Omega yang sedang mengandung, hormon keibuannya akan bangkit dan mengeluarkan 'scent' yang bisa membuat anak-anak tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Tidak seperti Alpham yang mendapatkan penolakan ketika mendekati Omega. Anak-anak Alpha sampai batas ia matang secara organ seksual, bisa bebas mendekati Omega.

Anak Alpha yang mendekatinya bernama Arata Uchiha. Anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun dengan rambut hitam sedikit ikal. Tatapan matanya mengingatkan Hinata dengan tatapan Sasuke atau raut tegas Fugaku. Dalam waktu singkat, Arat menjadi sangat dekat dengannya.

Arata hanya sedang teringat mendiang ibunya. 'Scent' Omega Hinata membuat anak itu mengingat sesuatu yang terasa familiar tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setelah melihat Hinata dengan cermat, barulah ia merasa Hinata seperti ibunya. Maka dari itu ia memanggil Hinata "ibu". Namun karena Hinata sudah menjelaskan dirinya, Arata akhirnya memanggilnya "bibi".

"Bibi kenapa di sini?"

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan situasinya.

"Bibi di undang Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku." Jelas Hinata.

"Kakek dan Nenek?" tanya Arata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Arata." Suara maskulin seorang pria, membuat anak kecil itu menoleh. Hinata juga ikut mengarahkan pandangan. Sosok pria dengan ekspresi wajah tegas dan tenang, dengan rambut sedikit ikal yang mirip dengan Arata, muncul.

"Ayah!" Balas Arata. Pria itu melihat Hinata duduk di sebelah Arata, lalu menghampiri mereka. Dari mencium 'scent' samarnya saja, ia sudah bisa menduga Hinata adalah Omega. Hanya saja 'scent'-nya terasa lebih unik.

Ketika pria itu mendekati mereka, Hinata berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namun ketika pria itu berjarak beberapa meter darinya, rasa waspada muncul seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Arata?"

"Aku bermain dengan Bibi Hinata."

Pria itu menatap Hinata. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada ibunya, Mikoto. Jika ada Omega di rumah mereka, pasti karena perbuatan Mikoto. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjodohkan Omega dengan adik bungsunya, Sasuke.

"Aku Shisui. Kakak pertama Sasuke. Apa ibu yang membawamu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak menyebutkan namanya karena terlalu was-was. Naluri seorang Omega untuk berlindung dari Alpham lain.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu. Arata tidak biasanya dekat dengan Omega. Bisa tolong jaga Arata sebentar? Aku harus ke universitas untuk mengambil laporan mahasiswaku."

"Ayah pergi lagi?"

"Hanya sebentar, Arata. Ayah akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Kata Shisui pada putranya. Ketika melihat Hinata lagi, ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu. Sedikit berhenti sejenak, Shisui kembali merasakan 'scent' yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Menyentuh hidungnya, Shisui lalu pergi.

.

Sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil dengan jarinya, Obito bersiul riang memasuki pintu depan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti setelah mencium aroma yang tak biasa. Pria itu menoleh ke sana kemari, tapi tidak ditemukannya sosok yang mungkin memiliki aroma itu.

Menyentuh hidungnya, Obito bergumam heran, "Apa ibu mengganti bunga di ruang tamu?"

Ketika akan melewati kamar Arata di lantai dua, Obito mendengar sorak tawa anak laki-laki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Arata. Tidak biasanya anak itu tertawa riang. Biasanya, dengan wajah songong khas Uchiha, anak itu akan menantangnya bermain game.

Obito mendekati kamar keponakannya, lalu mendapati Hinata sedang menggelitik pinggang Arata. Anak itu menggeliat menahan geli sambil berteriak dan tertawa-tawa. Putra kedua Uchiha itu tertegun. Tidak hanya heran dengan keberadaan seorang gadis Omega, ia juga heran bagaimana gadis Omega itu bisa membuat Arata tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya sedang asyik, nih." Celetuk Obito, menghentikan kegiatan Arata dan Hinata.

"Paman Tobi!" Sapa Arata. Obito lalu mendekati ranjang, dan Hinata segera terkesiap melihat seorang Alpham mendekatinya lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Obito.

"Ini Bibi Hinata." Jawab Arata.

Obito mengangguk paham. Mengamati Hinata, barulah ia sadar, 'scent' gadis inilah yang ia rasakan saat di ruang tamu. 'Scent' Omega yang kental. Biasanya untuk mengacaukan 'scent' Omega, banyak yang menggunakan pewangi ruangan bunga, atau meletakkan bunga di ruangan.

Mikoto melakukannya sebagai pengganti keberadaan Omega di rumahnya, agar 'scent' Alpham tidak terlalu kuat. Namun tentu saja wangi bunga tidak akan sekuat 'scent' Omega.

"Ibuku memanggilmu ke rumah, ya?" Tanya Obito lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Perasaan was-wasnya sama seperti ketika ia bertemu dengan Shisui. Padahal kedua pria Uchiha itu tidak memiliki niatan buruk apapun. "Aku Obito, anak kedua di keluarga ini. Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau ikut makan malam bersama kami." Kata Obito yang kemudian beralih pada Arata. "Arata, jangan mengganggu bibi Hinata, ok?"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Obito, sinis. Sebagai anak kecil, ia sudah tahu bagaimana membuat kesal orang dewasa.

Karena berada di hadapan seorang Omega cantik dan tentunya wangi, tentu saja Obito tidak bisa melakukan kekerasan sayang kepada keponakannya itu. Ia harus jaga imej. Bisa jadi, daripada menjodohkan Omega cantik ini dengan adiknya yang tidak berguna itu, ia justru bisa mendapatkan Omega ini.

Sebagai Alpha yang sangat tertarik pada Omega, Obito tentu senang dengan keberadaan Omega-omega yang selalu dibawa Ibunya ke rumah. Ia tahu, Omega itu dibawa Mikoto untuk adiknya. Namun siapa yang tahu, salah satu Omega itu mungkin berakhir pada Obito?

Sasuke sudah menyatakan penolakannya terhadap Omega sejak kecil. Mikoto akhirnya membawa semua Omega itu hanya untuk Sasuke. Karena pria itu sudah pasti tidak mau mencari Omega walaupun diperintah. Ketiga anak laki-lakinya yang lain, tanpa dipaksa pun sudah pasti akan mencari Omega sendiri. Hanya Sasuke yang membuat khawatir orang tua.

Sembari menyentuh hidungnya dan tersenyum kecil, Obito berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Paman ke kamar dulu, ya."

"Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu kami!" Usir Arata.

Selepas Obito pergi, Hinata mengacak rambut Arata.

"Arata, kamu tidak boleh berkata kasar pada Paman Obito."

Arata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Paman Obito sering mengajakku main game, tapi ia suka jahil."

"Kalau tidak ada Paman Obito, Arata main sendirian. Jadi, jangan berkata kasar pada Paman Obito, ya."

"Biar saja. Sekarang ada bibi Hinata. Aku bermain dengan Bibi saja." Arata lalu memeluk perut Hinata. Ia merasakan 'scent' lembut wangi lavender yang berbeda dari bunga di taman neneknya. Membuatnya tenang sekaligus mengantuk. Seperti berada dalam pelukan seorang ibu yang selalu Arata inginkan.

Arata lalu melirik Hinata.

"Apa bibi datang ke sini untuk menjadi ibuku?"

"Jangan sembarangan, ya bocah." Suara bariton tiba-tiba terdengar dan sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri dibalik pintu, dengan tatapan sinisnya pada Arata.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang, tempat Hinata dan Arata duduk bersama. Pria itu langsung merangkul Hinata.

"Bibi ini, milik Paman Sasuke. Bukan milikmu." Pria itu lalu menyentil dahi Arata. Anak itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal, sembari mengusap dahinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendorong Sasuke sembari menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata. Dari pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke merasa ia tidak diharapkan gadis itu, atau gadis itu masih marah padanya.

"Aku membawakan bajumu dari apartemenku."

"Taruh saja kopernya disitu, lalu pergi. Nanti aku bawa sendiri ke kamar." Hinata beringsut sedikit sembari menunjuk ujung ruangan. Ia masih menutup hidung dan mulutnya, menahan 'scent' pekat Sasuke.

"Setelah marah padaku, kau mengusirku? Hey, calon nyonya Uchiha, ini rumahku."

"Ini rumah orang tuamu. Cepat pergi!" Hinata bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Namun Sasuke lebih memikirkan kondisi Hinata, karena sedari tadi gadis itu terus menghindarinya. Bahkan tidak mengijinkannya mengantar koper itu ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Mual. Perutku, ugh!"

Sasuke hampir panik. Sementara Arata, menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya, tidak suka. Mengetahui ia diabaikan, ia merasa kesal lalu berteriak dan menangis.

"NENEEEEEK! PAMAN SASUKE JAHAT!"

Jantung Sasuke hampir terjun payung, terkejut setengah mati. Suara anak itu keras sekali. Sementara Hinata masih menyuruhnya menjauh dengan perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Ugh! Hueekk!"

.

Walaupun ada sedikit insiden, akhirnya kediaman Uchiha kembali tenang. Keluarga itu, ditambah Hinata, sedang menunggu satu anggota keluarga lagi, dan mereka akan memulai acara makan malam.

Fugaku berada di ujung meja, Mikoto di sebelah kanan Fugaku. Kursi pertama berhadapan dengan Mikoto diisi oleh Shisui. Satu kursi di sebelah Shisui seharusnya untuk Arata, tapi diisi oleh Obito. Untuk pertama kalinya anak itu ingin pindah tempat duduk. Duduk di sebelah Hinata, memisahkan gadis itu dengan Sasuke. Paman Sasuke terpaksa harus gigit jari. Hinata duduk di sebelah Mikoto, berhadapan dengan Obito yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya keluarga Uchiha makan malam bersama Omega lain, setelah sembilan tahun sejak kematian istri Shisui.

Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Itachi masuk ke ruang makan masih dengan setelan kerjanya. Bukannya menyapa ayah atau ibunya, ia justru terkejut dengan keberadaan Hinata di ruang makan keluarganya.

"Lho, Direktur Hyuga?"

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil, mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut juga.

"Lho, Presdir Uchiha?"

Mendengar nama yang diucapkannya sendiri, barulah Hinata sadar. Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata mengenal Itachi. Pria itu presdir dari perusahaan yang pernah menanamkan saham di perusahaannya dulu.

Dibanding merasa heran dengan keberadaan Hinata, Itachi memilih untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mengambil kursi di sebelah Obito, Itachi duduk. Jika semua orang sudah berada di meja makan, ia tentu harus segera menyesuaikan diri.

"Langsung saja, Mikoto." Kata Fugaku, memberi perintah pada istrinya.

"Baiklah, karena Itachi-kun sudah pulang, ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu katakan pada kalian." Kata Mikoto memulai penjelasannya. "Mulai sekarang, Hinata-chan akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Benarkah? Tumben!" Sahut Obito riang.

"Ini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke." Tambah Fugaku.

Senyum di bibir Sasuke terulas, sementara Obito menatap adik bungsunya, heran.

"Sasuke lagi? Bu. Dia tidak mau menikah dengan Omega. Kenapa Ibu selalu bersikeras menikahkannya dengan Omega. Ibu tidak memikirkanku yang pacar Omega saja tidak punya?" Obito protes. Harga diri sebagai kakak yang ingin mendapatkan lebih dari adiknya, bangkit.

"Pacarmu sudah terlalu banyak. Ibu sampai lupa yang mana."

Obito terdiam, tak bisa membantah ibunya. Namun ia masih ingin protes.

"Tetap saja, bu. Kenapa selalu Sasuke yang dijodohkan dengan Omega? Dia sudah bilang, dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Omega."

"Ehem!" Fugaku berdeham dan Obito segera mengunci mulutnya. Tidak bisa berkutik pada puncak rantai makanan. Fugaku lalu berbicara pada Arata yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Hinata. "Arata, kembali ke kursimu."

"Tidak mau, Kakek. Aku ingin dipangku Bibi Hinata."

**_Kenapa anak menyebalkan ini tiba-tiba bersikap manja?_ ** Batin Sasuke, kesal.

Mengerti maksud suaminya, Mikoto menambahkan.

"Turun, Arata. Bibi Hinata bisa kelelahan."

"Tidak mau, Nek."

"Arata, tidak baik meminta pangku pada bibi Hinata."

"Kenapa, Nek?"

"Karena bibi Hinata sedang membawa adikmu dalam perutnya."

Seluruh anak-anak Uchiha terkejut, kecuali Sasuke yang tersenyum bangga. Obito suaranya paling kencang. Ia menatap Hinata, Sasuke, dan kakak pertamanya, Shisui dengan pandangan heran dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Adik?"

"Ya, Arata. Kamu mau, adik tidak bisa bernapas karena kamu duduki?" Tanya Mikoto lagi. Arata segera beranjak, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalau Hinata-san hamil anak Kak Shisui, kenapa menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Anak Sasuke dan Hinata, akhirnya jadi adik Arata juga, bukan?" Balas Mikoto bertanya.

Obito tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarganya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir lebih parah dari yang ia kira. Ibunya terobsesi dengan Omega, dan adiknya yang membenci Omega justru menghamili Omega dan akan segera menikah.

"Mana makanannya? Aku sudah lapar." Kata Obito dengan nada tidak bersemangat. Tidak hanya kehilangan Omega yang sesaat membuatnya tertarik, ia juga didahului oleh adik bungsunya sendiri.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan. Saat itulah Itachi yang bisa membaca situasi dari obrolan keluarga ini, membuat satu kesimpulan.

"Pantas saja Sasuke mengancam Akatsuki Group." Gumam Itachi yang didengar oleh Fugaku. Ini yang membuat pria paruh baya itu tertarik. Sementara Sasuke menahan napasnya. Berharap kakaknya itu tidak tahu apapun.

"Jelaskan, Itachi." Perintah Fugaku.

"Setahuku, Hyuga-san adalah seorang Alphaf dan bekerja sebagai direktur di Akatsuki Group, sampai akhirnya masalah terjadi. Ayah pasti tahu, berita saham Akatsuki Group yang turun, bukan?"

"Sasuke berkata akan menarik saham."

"Benar. Tapi setelahnya, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun dan membuatku dalam masalah karena harus berurusan dengan kontrak saham Akatsuki Group." Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Memangnya kau melakukan apa, selama tidak bekerja, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Seluruh tatapan mengarah pada Sasuke. Tidak ada yang melihat wajah memerah Hinata.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Mana mungkin ia membolos bekerja karena berpikir bagaimana caranya membawa Hinata bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." suara lirih Mikoto, memecah keheningan. "Apakah mungkin, kau..." Dalam ekspresi  _ stoic _ -nya, batin Sasuke ketar-ketir, takut kalimat yang tidak ia inginkan, keluar dari mulut ibunya. "Apa mungkin sejak awal kau sudah tertarik pada Hinata-chan dan berusaha menyelamatkannya dari perusahaan?"

Itachi menghela napas. Pertanyaan ibunya merubah  _ mood _ semua orang.

"Ibu, bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku."

"Ternyata Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata-chan selama itu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Kau bahkan hampir melukai Uzumaki-san karena 'scent'-mu." Celetuk Mikoto dengan perasaan riang. Batinnya berkata, putranya adalah pria romantis yang mau memperjuangkan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sudahlah." Kata Fugaku menghentikan obrolan keluarga. "Ayo kita mulai makan malam."

.

Selepas makan malam, Sasuke yang ingin menemui Hinata, segera dihadang oleh Fugaku. Ayahnya itu serta merta bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang sedang melindungi anak gadisnya dari buaya darat.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata, Ayah. Kami akan berpisah seminggu. Ayah seharusnya tahu rasanya ketika Alpha dan Omega saling berjauhan."

"Anak ini. Baru saja menghamili Omega diluar nikah, sudah berani mengajari ayahmu." Balas Fugaku sinis. Sasuke membungkam mulutnya. Tidak ada gunanya mendebat ayahnya. Biasanya ia kuat menghadapi ayahnya. Namun setelah ada Hinata, entah mengapa pikirannya bercabang.

"Lima menit saja." Jawab Mikoto yang muncul di belakang Fugaku, dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendekati lebih jauh lagi, jadi Hinata yang mendekatinya. Pria itu merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menyambut tubuh gadis itu memeluknya. Bukannya melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata justru menatap pria itu ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Kita akan berpisah seminggu. Kau tidak bisa memelukku lagi saat tidur."

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, sembari merutuki pria itu. Bukankah selama ini pria itu yang selalu meminta untuk dipeluk?

Meskipun sedikit enggan, sekaligus malu karena berada di hadapan Fugaku dan Mikoto, Hinata akhirnya mendekati Sasuke perlahan. Ketika jarak itu hampir dekat, gadis itu segera mundur ke belakang. Menghindari Sasuke. Ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya dan perutnya kembali merasakan gejolak aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Mual lagi. Ugh!"

Mikoto segera mendekati Hinata dan merangkul tubuh mungil calon menantunya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

Kepala Hinata terasa berat dan perutnya kembali bergejolak aneh yang membuatnya merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Ia selalu seperti ini, ketika berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Sepertinya si jabang bayi tidak menyukai ayahnya sendiri." Celetuk Obito dari ujung pintu depan. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tajam kakak keduanya itu. Ia masih khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Ini wajar, Sasuke. Ibumu dulu juga seperti ini." Kata Fugaku menjelaskan. "Kau sekarang, pulanglah. Bukankah besok kau harus bekerja?"

Sasuke beralih pada Hinata. "Hinata, kau yakin tidak ingin memelukku dulu?"

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan pelukan?" Geram Mikoto. Ia meminta pelayan beta membantu memapah Hinata. Karena jika Itachi atau Obito, dikhawatirkan akan memperparah rasa mual Hinata, karena 'scent' dari dua Alpha ang berbeda.

Namun Sasuke mengabaikan ibunya. Ia kembali menatap Hinata, yang sekarang sedikit lemas karena rasa sakit di kepalanya juga perutnya yang mual.

"Hinata... kau yakin, tidak..."

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih. "Pulanglah... Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Hinata yang lembut seakan memohonnya untuk segera pulang.

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke masih bersikeras. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"IYA! ASTAGA!"

Tampaknya kehidupan tentram Sasuke dengan Omega tercintanya, masih terlalu jauh untuk di raih.


	10. 10

Obito Uchiha adalah putra Uchiha yang memiliki karakter paling berbeda dari putra-putra Uchiha lainnya. Ia memiliki sifat usil yang dimiliki Fugaku saat masih kecil. Tak heran jika Fugaku membiarkan putra keduanya itu bertindak semaunya.

Sejak kecil, Obito adalah musuh Sasuke. Kakak keduanya itu suka sekali menggodanya. Bisa jadi karena Obito tidak memiliki korban untuk dijahilinya.

Kepada Shisui, Obito menghormatinya. Meskipun ia "nakal", ia masih memiliki rasa hormat kepada kakaknya itu. Sementara pada Itachi, menurutnya adik ketiganya itu terlalu serius. Tidak asyik diajak bermain. Maka, yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke. Itulah mengapa calon suami Hinata Hyuga itu sering menjadi korban kejahilan Obito Uchiha.

Dari kecil Sasuke tidak menyukai Obito. Kakak keduanya itu terlalu merecoki hidupnya. Termasuk saat ini. Ketika ia sedang bekerja, dan Obito datang ke ruangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Namun Obito tidak suka diabaikan.

"Serius sekali." Komentar Obito. "Tidak mampir ke rumah?"

"Jika aku datang sekali, ayah pasti menggorok leherku." Balas Sasuke dan Obito-pun tertawa.

"Dasar pengecut. Yakin, tidak ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan Obito terasa tidak biasa. "Kemarin Arata bilang pada Kakak Shisui, ingin Hinata menjadi ibunya."

Hembusan angin, menerpa kulit Obito dengan cepat. Pria itu terkejut ketika tidak mendapati Sasuke di kursinya. Ketika ia berbalik, adik keduanya itu keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah terburu-buru dan membuat keributan.

Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak. Senang sekali ia melihat adik bungsunya itu, kesulitan.

.

Sasuke datang ke rumah orang tuanya dan mendapati Arata sedang bermain di ruang tamu. Tidak ada orang di rumah, tapi Sasuke bisa mencium wangi 'scent' lavender samar-samar.

"Hei bocah." Panggil Sasuke, sedikit kesal. Arata memandangi pamannya dengan tatapan heran. "Kau tau, bibi Hinata itu siapa? Dia calon istri paman."

"Tahu, kok." Jawab Arata dingin. Ia memalingkan kepalanya dan kembali memainkan mobil mainan.

"Kalau tahu kenapa kau meminta bibi Hinata menjadi ibumu?"

Batin anak kecil itu merasa tidak pernah meminta Hinata menjadi ibunya. Saat pertama bertemu, ia hanya bertanya. Setelahnya ia tidak meminta Hinata menjadi ibunya lagi.

Namun melihat sikap gusar pamannya, sifat jahil Arata keluar. Salahkan Paman Obito yang selalu mengajarinya untuk menjahili paman bungsu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Arata. Anak itu tahu bahwa bibi favoritnya akan menikah dengan pamannya. Namun ia telanjur merasa nyaman dengan Hinata. Bagi seorang anak kecil yang tidak memiliki ibu, melihat sosok Hinata membuat kerinduan akan ibunya bangkit. Arata hanya sedang merindukan ibunya.

Sasuke hampir mendebat keponakannya lagi, sampai akhirnya punggungnya dipeluk oleh tubuh mungil. Wangi 'scent' lavender yang dikenalnya, tercium oleh hidungnya. Hatinya membuncah bahagia. Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan kepala yang dilesakkan ke dada bidangnya.

Ada untungnya ia meninggalkan calon istrinya selama seminggu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat Hinata bersikap manja padanya.

Ketika Sasuke hendak memeluk Hinata makin dalam, gadis itu justru mendorongnya. Tangannya menutupi hidung, sementara dari dua mata peraknya keluar tetesan bening.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hinata menangis sembari menjepit hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi 'scent' mu terlalu pekat." Kalimat Hinata tak beraturan. Gadis itu segera menjaduh, sementara tetesan air matanya semakin deras. Gadis itu terisak, ingin memeluk Sasuke lagi, tapi 'scent' pria itu terlalu pekat.

Ada penjelasan dibalik sikap aneh Hinata. Sebagai Omega yang sedang mengandung, gadis itu hanya sedang merindukan alpha-nya.

Selama seminggu ditinggal Sasuke, Hinata merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan tidur di kamar pria itu. Ia pernah kedapatan tidur di lemari pakaian Sasuke dan membuat Mikoto terkejut setengah mati karena mengkhawatirkannya. Karena takut kembali membuat khawatir calon mertuanya, Hinata memilih diam jika sedang merindukan Sasuke.

Namun diam tidak akan membantu. Setiap kali ia menemukan Sasuke di koran bisnis atau di acara televisi, ia selalu menangis.

Lalu, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke muncul, semua rasa sedihnya keluar seketika. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Ia ingin memeluk pria itu seerat-eratnya, menghirup 'scent' musk-nya sedalam-dalamnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, proteksi dari jabang bayi menghentikannya. Rasa mual menyerang. Hasrat Omega Hinata merindukan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa lama-lama berada dekat dengannya. Sepertinya benar, kata Obito. Si Jabang bayi tidak menyukai ayahnya.

.

Untungnya kepulangan Sasuke kali ini tidak diwarnai dengan drama pengusiran anak kandung sendiri oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Berhubung dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan, Sasuke diperlukan untuk memastikan semua persiapan telah selesai dilakukan.

Inilah alasan dibalik ia sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa mengunjungi Hinata di rumah orang tuanya. Selain karena ayahnya yang begitu protektif pada calon menantunya, Sasuke juga dihadapkan dengan dua pekerjaan. Pekerjaan untuk mengurus pernikahannya, dan pekerjaannya sebagai wakil presdir. Biasanya saat pernikahan, mempelai wanita-lah yang mempersiapkan semuanya.

Namun Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata terlalu lelah. Gadis itu baru menjalani kehidupan Omega-nya kurang dari tiga bulan, terlebih kondisinya sedang hamil. Ia pasti memerlukan adaptasi.

"Undangan?" Tanya Hinata, sembari memperhatikan daftar persiapan. Ia duduk di seberang sofa, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Untungnya di jarak dua meter, jabang bayi masih menolerir keberadaan Sang Ayah di dekat Ibunya.

"Sudah. Kau yakin, hanya mengundang keluarga dan Yamanaka-san?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?" Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata akan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu, saat ia masih menjadi Alphaf yang berjaya.

"Aku tidak berniat mengundang mereka, karena sekarang aku Omega dan Direktur mereka benci dengan Omega."

Hinata mengungkit Nagato Uzumaki, Presdir di perusahaannya yang memiliki 'scent' yang tidak disukainya. Juga karakter dari pria merah itu. Setelah menjadi Omega, Hinata sedikit banyak merasa nyaman dan mulai terbiasa. Namun tetap saja ia memiliki harga diri seorang Alphaf. Ia tidak ingin keberadaan seorang Uzumaki yang sangat mengagungkan Alpha, merusak acara pernikahan yang sangat dinantikan kedua mertuanya.

"Walaupun berita perubahan Omega-ku disebarkan oleh ayahku sendiri, tapi keputusan untuk memecatku dikeluarkan oleh presdir. Aku merasa loyalitas dan dedikasiku selama bekerja tidak dihargai sama sekali hanya karena aku menjadi Omega. Itu membuatku tersinggung."

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

"Tapi aku tetap akan mengundang media, karena beritamu yang keluar dari perusahaan cukup menggemparkan dan aku sendiri juga sesekali berbicara pada publik tentang hal itu."

Hinata tahu itu. Itu adalah saat Sasuke berkata akan menghentikan aliran modal di Akatsuki untuknya. Walaupun Hinata tahu hal itu dilakukan untuk membawanya datang pada pria itu, tapi tetap saja publik telanjur mengetahui sengketa antara Hinata-Sasuke-Akatsuki.

"Memangnya dengan pernikahan, mereka akan memakluminya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau Omega, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu berdiri di depan untuk menjadi tameng bagi Alpham. Kau bukan lagi Alphaf yang bisa memimpin semuanya."

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Tak terasa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia ingin sekali menghambur dalam pelukan calon suaminya.

Tangannya lalu tergerak mengusap sudut matanya, sembari menunduk. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melankolis.

Sebenarnya kabar Hinata, direktur Alphaf yang berubah menjadi Omega, cukup menggemparkan masyarakat. Karena Alphaf dianggap sebagai gen terbaik, perubahan Hinata ke Omega membuat orang-orang meragukan kinerjanya selama ini. Karena itulah saham Akatsuki menurun dan keluarnya Hinata dari perusahaan membuat perusahaan rugi ratusan juta yen. Imej Hinata terlebih statusnya sebagai Omega, dipandang buruk oleh masyarakat dan ini membuat Omega semakin direndahkan.

Sasuke berniat menyebarkan berita pernikahannya, agar Hinata berada dalam perlindungan Uchiha, tentunya. Karena keluarganya terkenal sebagai keluarga Alpha yang mengagungkan Omega, ia berharap orang-orang akan mengerti dan memaklumi bahwa semua yang ia lakukan di masa lalu adalah karena ia telah jatuh hati pada Hinata.

Hinata berdiri melihat cermin yang memantulkan bayangan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kaos besar Sasuke hingga menunjukka perutnya, lalu menurunkannya lagi. Ia melihat perbandingan dari perutnya saat tertutup kain dan tidak. Perutnya semakin lama semakin nampak bentuk buncitnya.

Omega memiliki waktu mengandung yang lebih singkat dari Beta. Alphaf tentunya lebih singkat lagi. Jika biasanya Beta mengandung rata-rata selama sembilan bulan, Omega hanya 4 bulan dan Alphaf 2 bulan saja.

Hinata memegangi perutnya dan mengelusnya beberapa kali, memperhatikan bentuknya. Kegiatannya itu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke yang melihatnya dari ujung pintu.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya pria itu, memasuki kamarnya.

"Melihat diriku." Hinata kemballi pada cermin dan ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya. "Bentukku semakin aneh."

"Kenapa aku justru melihatmu begitu cantik, ya?"

Hinata menatap calon suaminya dari cermin, dengan ekspresi merajuk ditambahi semburat merahnya. Pria itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat sisi menggemaskan dari Hinata. Tangannya terarah untuk merangkul Hinata dari belakang dan ikut meraba perut buncit gadis itu.

Tubuh Hinata meregang sesaat, merespon rasa mual dan Sasuke segera beringsut. Hinata menahannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menahannya." Begitu katanya. Tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk kembali meraba perutnya. "Kalau tidak begini, anak ini tidak akan mengenali ayahnya sendiri." Sasuke tertegun sesaat.

Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke terharu. Pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lengkungan leher calon istrinya. Dihirupnya 'scent' lembut menenangkan dari gadis itu. 'Scent' Hinata selalu membuatnya terasa damai dan aman. Padahal gadis itu adalah Omega yang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa 'scent' gadis itu adalah wangi yang harus selalu ada bersamanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Hinata mengejutkan Sasuke. Padahal pernikahan mereka tinggal dua hari lagi dan gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang sedikit aneh.

"Apakah ini pertanyaan ujian?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin."

"Kalau kukatakan aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau percaya?" Hinata diam, ia menatap onik Sasuke dari pantulan cermin. "Awalnya aku jatuh cinta pada 'scent'-mu, lalu aku merasa aku tidak bisa dengan 'scent' lain. Namun pada akhirnya, sebanyak apapun 'scent' harum di luar sana, aku merasa aku tidak bisa jika tidak denganmu."

"Bagaimana jika ada Omega yang memiliki 'scent' yang sama denganku?" Hinata sengaja mengungkit hal ini, karena ia dan adiknya, Hanabi, memiliki aroma 'scent' yang sedikit mirip.

"Sepertinya aku tetap akan kembali padamu." Kata Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk, bersandar pada pundak Hinata dan menatap pantulan mereka berdua di cermin. "'Scent' yang sama tidak menjamin orang yang memilikinya sama. Aku hanya menginginkan Hinata Hyuga dan 'scent' bunga lavender miliknya. Bukan orang lain."

Hinata tersenyum, terharu. Ia merasakan perutnya diraba dengan lembut oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menanyakan perasaanku?"

"Tidak." Baginya, asal Hinata mau bersamanya, sudah cukup baginya. Namun Sasuke tetap kepikiran juga. "Memangnya kenapa dengan perasaanmu?"

Kalau ditanya begitu, tentu saja Hinata merasa malu. Ia berniat mengatakan perasaannya, tapi Sasuke bertanya secara blak-blakkan dan itu membuatnya menarik niatnya lagi. Biarlah perasaannya yang sebenarnya kembali dalam perlindungan hatinya dan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah diubah menjadi Omega oleh seorang Alpham kurang ajar yang menyentuhku saat heat. Aku sudah ditandai dan tidak mungkin ada Alpham yang mau denganku. Masih untung dia jatuh cinta padaku. Jika tidak, aku harus lari ke mana?"

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai pelarian karena tidak ada yang mau denganmu selain aku?"

"Kalau ada Alpham yang mau denganku walau sudah kau tandai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin menjauhkannya darimu sejauh-jauhnya." Sasuke semakin merapatkan diri, ia mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau harus selalu denganku, Hinata."

**_Tentu saja. Memangnya aku bisa ke mana lagi?_** Batin Hinata dalam hati. Sasuke sudah menjadi pelarian terakhirnya, yang pergi kemanapun, ia akan tetap kembali padanya.

Hinata tahu, Sasuke sedikit licik dan curang, dengan cara dan upayanya agar ia selalu berada di sisinya. Walaupun perubahannya menjadi Omega itu tidak di sengaja, tapi pria itu membuat ia terpaksa menerima penawaran untuk tinggal bersama, hingga memanfaatkan masa heat-nya lagi dan membuatnya hamil. Namun ia tidak merasa benci sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke-lah satu-satunya orang yang mampu dan mau menolongnya, di saat orang lain tidak bisa dan tidak ingin. Pria itu membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia tetap harus bergantung pada seorang pria, tak peduli semandiri apapun dirinya dulu.

Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Kepala Sasuke semakin merasuk di lengkungan leher Hinata dan gadis itu membiarkan calon suaminya bermanja padanya. 'Scent' Sasuke sudah tidak terasa pekat lagi. Terasa menyejukkan dan memberikan rasa aman padanya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah tidak merasa mual lagi berada di dekat Sasuke. Hal itu di sadari sepenuhnya oleh pria itu.

"Kau sudah tidak mual lagi, bagaimana kalau..."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Hinata menuntut, mencurigai kalimat selanjutnya.

"Lagipula kita sudah lama sekali, tidak melakukan..."

"Baru juga seminggu lalu."

"Anak kita sepertinya terima-terima saja."

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas. Ia menginjak kaki Sasuke, meninggalkannya yang mengerang kesakitan.

.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung privat. Hanya keluarga dan sahabat terdekat saja yang bisa berkunjung. Media dipersilahkan datang hanya untuk meliput konferensi pers. Mengingat berita tanpa konfirmasi dari Sasuke maupun Hinata, cukup banyak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung khidmat. Di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat luas, dengan kapel kecil yang didekorasi dengan bunga lavender untuk memecah aroma 'scent' Hinata. Sumpah pernikahan telah berhasil dilaksanakan dan di akhiri denngan kecupan singkat di dahi pengantin wanita. Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut pengantin wanita dan pria yang resmi bersatu.

Ino dan suaminya, Sai, mendatangi Hinata setelah prosesi pernikahan. Saat ini acara resepsi, di mana pengantin wanita dan pria mengunjungi meja setiap tamu dan menerima hadiah pernikahan.

Ino mengamati Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai pria Alpha di depannya ini dan menganggap Hinata diguna-guna dengan 'scent' Alpham miliknya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku akan membawamu ke ahli hipnotis untuk melepaskan hipnotismu. Aku tidak percaya, kau akhirnya menikah dengan Alpham kurang ajar ini."

Hinata tertawa kecil, membalas ucapan sahabatnya. Sasuke berdeham, menunjukkan eksistensinya di tempat itu, mengingat Ino mengatakannya dengan keras, sengaja membuat pria itu mendengarnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar." Kata Sasuke dan berlalu.

"Tenanglah, Ino." Hinata menenangkan emosi sahabatnya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, aku mau menikah dengannya. Namun kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kehidupanku jauh lebih buruk lagi. Aku merasa lebih baik aku menikah dengannya daripada menerima perjodohan paksa dari ayahku."

Ino mendengus. "Bukankah pria Otsutsuki itu cukup tampan? Ia juga kaya, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menyukai 'scent'-nya dari awal bertemu. Kira-kira saat itu aku masih SMP. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali dan langsung tidak menyukainya. Aku berpikir, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup bersama dengan pria yang 'scent'-nya bahkan tidak kusukai."

"Kalau pria itu?"

"Pria itu aneh. Mau aku membenci 'scent'-nya pun, aku tetap merasa nyaman. Sepertinya aku harus menerima hukum alam, bahwa seorang Omega jika sudah terikat pada 'scent' seorang Alpha, tidak bisa lari kemana-mana."

Ino tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menerima keputusan Hinata. Asal sahabatnya itu bahagia, ia ikut bahagia.

Sepulang dari pernikahan Hinata, Ino dan Sai segera bertolak ke Gunma, tempat orang tua Sai, sekaligus mengistirahatkan diri karena perjalanan ke rumah orang tua Ino cukup jauh dan Sai tidak ingin membuat istrinya yang sedang hamil muda, kelelahan. Di perjalanan pulang, gadis berkucir itu bertanya pada suaminya.

"Kau menyukaiku atau 'scent'-ku?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hinata dan suaminya bertemu karena 'scent' mereka saling terikat, lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta. Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dulu?"

Pertanyaan istrinya, membuat Sai menerawang sejenak pada hari di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya. Saat itu ia akan mengunjungi temannya yang sedang sakit dan datang ke toko bunga Ino untuk membeli bunga. Karena ia terpukau begitu saja, ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Sesaat menerawang, pria itu lalu tersenyum.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan 'scent'-mu dengan bunga-bunga di tokomu, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Ino mencermati kalimat suaminya, berpikir sejenak, lalu semburat merah di pipinya muncul. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Sai saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_ Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padamu _ .

.

Saat masa persiapan pernikahan, Sasuke berpikir kehidupan pernikahannya akan menderita. Karena saat itu Hinata masih sering mual, ditambah perkataan Obito bahwa anaknya membenci ayahnya sendiri sejak dalam kandungan, membuat ia berpikir satu hal. Yaitu bermanja-manja dengan istri tercinta adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan pernikahannya.

Namun tampaknya itu hanya terjadi di awal-awal kehamilan saja. Setelah dua bulan kehamilan atau sebulan sejak pernikahan mereka, Hinata semakin manja dan sering memeluknya. Bahkan menyanggupi permintaan adik kecil Sasuke yang ingin dimanjakan pula.

Tak terhitung mereka melakukannya. Sejak awal pernikahan, bahkan hingga h-1 persalinan. Karena itulah, Si Jabang Bayi lahir lebih cepat dari yang Sasuke kira. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan alasan anaknya lahir lebih cepat, karena tentunya ia tidak ingin diejek oleh kakak keduanya.

Namun yang namanya Obito, pasti ada saja yang dilakukannya. Di keluarga Uchiha ada pepatah mengatakan "dinding rumah Uchiha adalah telinga Obito". Serapat apapun rahasia Sasuke disembunyikan, putra kedua itu tetap mengetahuinya.

"Keponakanku tidak tahan karena didesak oleh ayahnya, akhirnya mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri." Kata Obito sekenanya. Ia mendapatkan tamparan di kepala oleh Fugaku, dan tatapan tajam bak sinar laser oleh Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau belajar dari adikmu. Dia sangat setia pada istrinya. Tidak seperti kau, yang menyebar benih di sana sini, tapi tak ada satupun yang jadi anak." Kata Fugaku. Obito meringis, mengusap kepalanya dan menyumpahi adiknya dalam hati.

Saat ini keluarga Uchiha sedang menemani Hinata di persalinan. Sasuke tidak diperkenankan masuk, maka ia menunggu di luar ruang bersalin dengan keluarganya.

Hiashi datang bersama keponakannya, Neji, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menanyakan kondisi putrinya. Fugaku lalu menenangkannya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

.

Putra pertama pasangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang cerdas dan sehat. Namanya Yukio, yang berarti anak laki-laki yang mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan. Sasuke memberi nama tersebut sebagai wujud rasa bahagianya karena bertemu istrinya, Hinata.

Yukio, anak laki-laki yang tampan itu mendapat warisan wajah cantik Ibunya, hanya saja lebih terlihat tegas seperti ayahnya. Ia adalah anak yang terlahir dari seorang Alpham dan seorang Omega yang pernah menjadi Alphaf. Tentunya darah Alpha mengalir lebih banyak daripada Alpha lainnya. Ia sangat tangkas dan mahir dalam segala hal, seperti ayahnya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah menjadi pesaing Arata yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hal baiknya adalah, keberadaan Yukio seakan menetralisir berita buruk yang dulu pernah menganggu kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu. Setelah berita pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata tersebar, publik terbagi menjadi dua kubu yang sama-sama menyerang Hinata Uchiha. Pertama, kubu yang menganggap Hinata hanya memanfaatkan kondisi keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal mengagumi Omega. Kedua, kubu yang menganggap Hinata menjual tubuhnya pada Sasuke, setelah dicampakkan keluarga sendiri. Namun tak sedikit pula yang membela pasangan itu.

Setelah Yukio lahir, publik seakan terhipnotis dengan ketampanan dan tingkah lucu anak itu. Ketika anak itu mulai beranjak lebih dewasa, tampaklah karakter dan karismanya sebagai seorang Alpha. Masyarakat jatuh cinta pada sosok Yukio yang sejak kecil sudah dididik untuk menghormati yang lebih tua, tak peduli apakah orang itu Alpha, Beta, atau Omega. Itulah yang membuat berita-berita negatif kedua orang tuanya, perlahan menghilang dan dilupakan masyarakat.

Melihat karakter dan karismanya, tanpa tes pun, sudah pasti anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman bermain Arata itu, adalah Alpha. Obito sudah bisa menebaknya sejak kehamilan Hinata, karena Ibu jabang bayi selalu menolak jika didekati Ayah jabang bayi. Ia berasumsi anak yang dikandung adik iparnya itu adalah Alpha. Namun ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke, bahwa anak yang dikandung Hinata, membenci ayahnya sendiri. Asumsi Obito terbukti lima tahun kemudian, setelah ciri-ciri Arata sebagai Alpha-male mulai terlihat. Namun Arata tidak serta membenci ayahnya.

Lima tahun setelah melahirkan Yukio, Hinata mengandung anak kedua. Kehamilannya kali ini sangat berbeda saat mengandung Yukio dulu. Namun Sasuke tetap kewalahan. Jika dulu ketika Hinata mengandung Yukio, saingan terberatnya adalah Arata, keponakan yang mendekati Hinata karena 'scent' Omega yang sedang hamil dapat menarik perhatian anak-anak Alpha. Kehamilan kedua kali ini membuat saingan Sasuke bertambah. Tidak hanya Yukio, putranya sendiri, bahkan Obito, juga Itachi dan Shisui. Jangan lupakan Arata yang menjadi saingan setia Sasuke dalam mengambil hati Hinata.

Persaingan antara Sasuke dan putranya baru terlihat setelah kehamilan kedua Hinata. Ketika mereka berebut mengenai siapa yang berhak bermanja ria bersama Hinata. Ditambah dengan Obito dan Arata yang membuat rumah mereka semakin penuh. Ditambah keberadaan Itachi dan Shishui yang secara tiba-tiba memberikan perhatian berlebih dengan sering datang ke apartemen mereka dan sering duduk di samping Hinata secara langsung.

Pernah suatu ketika, pasangan suami-istri Uchiha itu sedang memadu kasih tapi harus terhenti karena bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Shishui dan Itachi tiba-tiba datang membawa kue jeruk. Tentu saja ada rasa canggung di antara mereka bertiga. Karena walaupun mereka bersaudara kandung, Sasuke dan kedua kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengobrol dekat.

Ketika kedua Alpham Uchiha itu datang, mereka langsung menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disampingnya, mengapit Hinata di antara mereka. Sasuke yang terpaksa duduk di sofa seberang.

"Kalian tahu, bukan? Hinata istriku."

"Iya, lalu?" Shishui balas bertanya.

Percuma menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke  _ to the point _ .

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan adik ipar. Bukan kau." Jawab Itachi.

"Ap... Apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Ini kue jeruk dari kami, mohon di terima." Kata Shishui sembari meletakkan kotak kue di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Itachi berpamitan. Sasuke mengiringi kepergian mereka sambil marah-marah.

"Tidak ada sampai jumpa lagi! Pergi, dan jangan kemari!"

Namun kedua Alpham Uchiha itu tetap saja datang dan memberikan berbagai macam kue untuk Hinata. Ditambah Obito dan Arata yang masih sering mengunjungi rumahnya. Seakan seluruh Alpham di keluarganya, tertarik pada 'scent' Hinata.

Karena itulah, Sasuke kembali harus puasa 'bermanja' pada istri sendiri. Ia mengirim istrinya ke rumah mertuanya, karena merasa tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dari saudara-saudaranya sendiri. Yukio pengecualian, ia diperbolehkan ikut Ibunya ke rumah Kakek Hiashi setelah menangis meraung-raung tidak ingin tinggal sendirian dengan ayahnya.

Rupanya hal itu adalah pertanda bahwa Hinata akan melahirkan seorang bayi Omega yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ya, bayi yang dilahirkan Hinata adalah Omega. Cucu Omega pertama yang lahir, dari Uchiha maupun Hyuga dan menjadi Omega yang langsung merebut cinta semua orang.

Jika Alpha membutuhkan tes untuk membuktikan apakah ia Alpha atau Beta, Omega tidak perlu, karena wangi 'scent'-nya langsung tercium. Maka dari itulah bayi Omega Hinata tanpa waktu yang lama, segera mendapatkan cinta dari seluruh Alpha-male di keluarganya.

Di kamar inap Hinata, enam orang Alpha-male, mengerubungi satu bayi Omega dalam keranjang boksnya dengan tatapan kekaguman. Ialah Fugaku, Hiashi, Sasuke, Obito, tak lupa Arata dan Si Kecil Yukio. Mereka mengagumi betapa cantiknya bayi Omega. Rambut lurusnya berwarna hitam, juga dengan struktur wajahnya warisan ayahnya. Bayi itu terpejam, ketika matanya terbuka dan menunjukkan mata bulannya, keenam Alpham itu terkesima.

Fugaku tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Akhirnya seorang Omega terlahir di keluarganya. Cucu Omega pertama yang sudah pasti menjadi cucu kesayangannya. Begitu juga dengan Hiashi. Ia tidak menyukai pernikahan putrinya walaupun ia menerimanya. Namun, sejak mengetahui cucunya lahir begitu cantik, juga Omega, membuatnya luluh dan mengikhlaskan pernikahan putrinya.

Sekarang Fugaku dan Hiashi, bertarung 'scent' di koridor bangsal rawat inap, demi memperebutkan hak menggendong cucu pertama kali.

Sasuke mengangguk penuh kebanggaan. Ia berhasil memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya yang tergila-gila pada Omega. Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta terang-terangan dari Obito, membuatnya naik pitam.

"Hei, Pedo Onii-san. Menjauh dari putriku!"

Sasuke kemudian menyeret kakak keduanya menjauh dari boks bayi dan bertarung 'scent' dengannya. Ia tidak ingin putrinya berada dekat dengan iblis menyebalkan bernama Obito Uchiha. Kakak keduanya itu dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada kecantikan putri adik bungsunya itu dan segera mendapatkan tatapan sinar laser mematikan dari Sasuke.

Keempat Alpham itu meninggalkan dua Alpham muda yang masih terhipnotis oleh cantiknya paras  _ baby  _ Omega di hadapan mereka. Keduanya masih betah menatap wajah cantik sepupu dan adik mereka. Pipinya bersemu penuh kekaguman akan kecantikan Omega kecil di depannya. Begitu kecil, mungil, rapuh, dan membangkitkan jiwa protektif mereka. Yukio tersenyum-senyum sembari mengelus rambut tipis adiknya, sementara jari Arata terulur, mendekati tangan mungil bayi Omega itu dan segera digenggam erat oleh Omega kecil tersebut.

Arata terkejut, terharu. Kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya, mengejutkan semua orang.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Serta merta pertarungan para Alpha berhenti. Yukio tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan kakak sepupunya, tapi ia tidak suka dengan ucapan itu. Ia mendekati kakak sepupunya, garang, memproteksi adik Omega-nya. Hiashi mendekati Arata untuk melindungi cucunya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengamuk pada remaja muda berusia 14 tahun itu. Obito juga ikut serta, karena merasa dirinya lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Omega kecil itu. Kali ini Shisui masuk dalam kerumunan untuk menyelamatkan putranya dari unjuk rasa para Alpha, sekaligus mendisiplinkannya.

Fugaku melihat keramaian para Alpha tersebut, dan menghela napas. Bahunya ditepuk lembut oleh Mikoto, istrinya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping suaminya. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu tersenyum pada suaminya, menenangkan pria yang telah hidup bersamanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ini rumah sakit. Harap tenang!"

Ucapan seorang perawat, menghentikan pertengkaran para Alpha itu. Akhirnya mereka sadar, sudah membuat kegaduhan dan bahkan membuat Hinata tidak bisa istirahat. Sasuke menatap istrinya, cemas. Hinata hanya tersenyum, membalasnya. Karena ia masih lemas, ia tidak bisa menginterupsi perdebatan di antara para Alpha itu.

Nampaknya, keberadaan Omega di dua keluarga Alpha itu, memberikan perubahan bagi semuanya.

"Nama anak kita, kuserahkan padamu, Istriku." Kata Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

Terdiam sejenak, Hinata memikirkan nama putri kecilnya. Saat putrinya itu lahir, Hinata mencium 'scent' tak biasa. 'Scent' beraroma bunga tapi juga terasa segar seperti aroma pegunungan. Terasa menenangkan, sekaligus menghanyutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Yuka? Dari kanji Yuu (優) yang berarti kelembutan, dan kanji Ka (花) yang artinya bunga."

"Nama yang bagus." Sasuke tersenyum pada istrinya. Ia mengangkat putrinya dan membawanya pada istrinya. Ia meletakkan Yuka di samping Hinata.

Wanita itu menatap wajah cantik Yuka, juga putranya Yukio yang sekarang berdiri di samping ayahnya, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kekaguman. Hati Hinata membuncah bahagia. Ingatannya melayang pada beberapa tahun yang lalu dan barulah kali ini ia sadar, ia bahagia menjadi Omega.

Dulu, ia sangat mengagungkan Alpha. Karena aturan keluarganya, membuat ia merasa Omega selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang dan kekangan. Namun bersama Sasuke, ia tidak merasakan hal itu.

Dulu saat ia menjadi Alphaf, ia sempat merasa lelah. Merasa bahwa apa yang di raihnya, tidak ada ujungnya. Saat Sasuke mengubahnya menjadi Omega, saat itulah akhir hidupnya. Ia memang merasa kecewa pada awalnya, karena kehilangan semua yang telah ia raih. Namun ia kemudian sadar, ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan meraih semua yang ia inginkan dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sasuke membantunya menjalani hidup sebagai Omega dengan kebebasan seperti seorang Alphaf, kecuali saat heat saja. Hinata diijinkan membuat keputusan yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika ia tidak bisa memutuskannya, Sasuke-lah yang memberikan arahan. Pria itu memberikannya perlindungan dan kebebasan, karena itulah dengan pria itu, ia merasa nyaman.

Mengingat semua itu, membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Sasuke, ia juga bersyukur ia berubah menjadi Omega. Perasaan bahagia ini jauh lebih baik, daripada rasa bahagia memenangkan tender saat ia masih menjadi Alphaf dulu.

Menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan sebagian lengan membawa tubuh mungil putrinya, Hinata menatap wajah suaminya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, dan tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
